


you're the reason I come home

by everjosh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnant!Clarke, lil bit of angst, mostly anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everjosh/pseuds/everjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lexa?” Clarke asked in a small voice, causing the other girl to turn around.<br/>“Can I ask you something?” Clarke sighed and crawled closer to Lexa, burying her face in the other girl’s neck. She pressed a lazy kiss where her lips met the soft skin of the brunette.<br/>“Of course, Clarke. What’s up?” Clarke smiled contentedly as she felt Lexa tightening her hold on her. </p><p>“How do you feel about a baby?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

“Lexa?” Clarke asked in a small voice, causing the other girl to turn around.  
“Can I ask you something?” Clarke sighed and crawled closer to Lexa, burying her face in the other girl’s neck. She pressed a lazy kiss where her lips met the soft skin of the brunette.  
“Of course, Clarke. What’s up?” Clarke smiled contentedly as she felt Lexa tightening her hold on her.

“How do you feel about a baby?”

Lexa stiffened as soon as the words left Clarke’s mouth and she immediately began regretting her decision to ask.  
“It’s okay if you’re not ready or anything.” Clarke said quickly trying to make the situation comfortable again.  
“I’m just asking for the near future because I don’t want to wait too long and I’m no-” Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s rambling.

“Stop talking, you idiot. I would love to have a baby with you, Clarke.” Clarke let out an involuntarily squeal and immediately put her hand over her mouth.  
“Oh my god, I don’t know where that came from.”  
Lexa smiled at her girlfriend. “It was really cute. Never thought I’d hear you make such a sound.”

Clarke wiggled her way out of Lexa’s arms and went to sit up. Lexa did the same and Clarke didn’t hesitate to throw her arms around Lexa’s neck, holding her tight.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Clarke said. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
“I’m so happy right now. I can’t wait to take this next step in our life.”

Lexa smiled and grabbed Clarke’s face by her cheeks.  
“If you’re happy, I’m happy. I can’t wait either. I love you, Clarke.” The brunette said before pressing a light kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.  
“I love you too, Lex.” Clarke replied, a big smile gracing her lips.

Clarke and Lexa had been together for a while now. 6 years to be exact, but who’s counting? ( _Lexa_ is).

They met in their last year of college.

Clarke was studying arts and she needed a model for her final project. Her two best friends - Raven and Octavia - had both volunteered to do it, but Clarke turned them both down.  
She had her eyes set on someone else. A certain brunette with curly hair and green eyes.

Lexa was a poli-sci student. She didn’t really know why she chose to major in that but she couldn’t care less about it, and it would be foolish of her to stop in her final year. It wasn’t really a bad thing that she was good at it.

It’s not that Lexa didn’t have any friends, but she preferred being alone.  
She soon found herself regretting that when she spotted a certain blonde making her way over to her.

Long story short: Lexa ended up being Clarke’s model for her final project. She was reluctant at first but soon realised she couldn’t deny the request of the pretty blonde girl with her sky blue eyes.  
It took them a while to start dating. Lexa wasn’t too confident about ‘getting back on the horse’.

She’d been with someone before, Costia; she was her high school love.  
She was head over heels in love with her but after a while, Costia decided she’d had enough of Lexa and left her for someone else.  
Lexa was completely heartbroken.  
The experience taught her how it’s always the people closest to you that cause the most pain.

Even in her last year of college, Lexa _still_ wasn’t over the break-up.  
It ended so suddenly, she never saw it coming.  
As the months went by and Lexa spent more time with Clarke she eventually started to forget about the girl that broke her heart.

As cliche as it sounds, Clarke had one of the prettiest smiles she’d ever seen. From the way her eyes lit up and her nose crinkled when she smiled, it was simply beautiful.  
Clarke was beauty in its simplest form and her smile, well, that was something Lexa could -would- never erase from her mind.

Somewhere in between lazy afternoons and midnight dance parties Lexa let Clarke in and with delicate, loving hands Clarke took the pieces of Lexa’s broken heart and pieced them together.  
After that, it didn’t take them long to express the way they felt about each other. Lexa wasn’t sure how it happened but she couldn’t be any happier than she was with Clarke by her side.

\------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks had gone by since their talk and they hadn’t touched on the topic since. Life got in the way and they found themselves too busy to sit down and talk.  
Clarke had art projects piling up that she couldn’t neglect any further while on the other side, whispers were flying around at work about someone getting a promotion soon and Lexa was putting in extra work to make sure it was her.

Needless to say, it left them both frustrated.

When things started to calm down again, Clarke took it as an opportunity to bring it up again.  
“Do you still want to have a baby? I mean, we barely have time for each other, what if I get pregnant and we barely see you once the baby is born?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Clarke could easily work from home, but Lexa couldn’t.

Lexa sighed. “Of course I still want this, Clarke. But you know someone’s getting promoted. If it’s me, I’ll have a raise and that means I can take better care of you and our baby. I need this promotion.” Clarke nodded, “I know, this is just a little harder than I’d opted for. Can we go see a doctor soon though? Just to win in some information on how we have to do this.” Lexa smiled and nodded. “Sure Clarke, we’ll go as soon as we both have time.”

_As soon as we both have time_ ended up being 2 weeks later but regardless of their busy schedules, they made it to the doctor.  
He went over a few treatments that they could use and they decided to go with IVF. With a sperm donor, of course. Neither of them felt comfortable asking a male friend, it would end up being too awkward after that anyway.

It was pretty much decided from the start that Clarke would have the baby.  
So once they got a date sorted for the start of their treatment, Clarke started getting nervous.  
They told her the mechanics of it all, she’d need to inject hormones and go to the hospital frequently for blood tests.

Once her oestrogen levels begin to increase and the moment of ovulation nears, Clarke needs to go to the hospital again for regular ultrasounds.  
That’s how they can monitor the development of the follicles, in order to determine the best moment for egg cell collection.  
At some point during the hormone treatment, Clarke experienced lower abdominal pain.

When Lexa asked her about how bad it was, Clarke brushed her off. “I can live with a bit of pain” she had told Lexa.  
But one night, when they were exploring each other’s bodies, Lexa noticed a light abdominal swelling.  
Lexa - being Lexa - panicked and pretty much forced her girlfriend to put on clothes and drove them to the hospital.

Unsurprisingly, everything was OK.  
The pain and light swelling came from the follicles that developed at the same time, which caused them to increase in size.  
The second part of Clarke’s treatment was the egg cell pick-up.  
She needed to go to the hospital for this, since it was a small operation.

Clarke was given medicine to relax. When they told her this, she chuckled.  
“Can you give some to Lexa too? Because I think she needs it more than me.”

Lexa smiled and bend over to kiss Clarke on the lips.  
“Sorry Clarke, I’d rather not have a needle in my butt cheek.”  
Clarke laughed and put her hand on Lexa’s neck, bringing her closer so she could kiss her again.  
“I’ll see you in a while. Don’t worry, it will be fine.”

Lexa smiled and pecked Clarke’s lips again.  
“I’ll see you soon.”  
With a final kiss, the nurses took Clarke to the operation room.

Several hours later Clarke is allowed to go home. The nurse came and took out her IV.  
“You need to come back in 3 or 5 days. That’s when the transfer will happen. They’ll call you to inform you when you have to come back so make sure you’re available.”  
Clarke and Lexa nodded.

As soon as they left the hospital, Clarke intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s and had a small smile on her face.  
“We’re going to have a baby soon.” Clarke stopped walking and Lexa had no other choice but to stop too.  
Clarke looked up at her girlfriend and saw the smile on her face.

“I know, Clarke. It’s really exciting.” Lexa said while moving her head closer to Clarke’s.

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

\------------------------------------------------

A couple of days had passed when Clarke received the call that she’d have to go to the hospital in the afternoon.  
When the duo arrived, they were immediately brought to the operation room.

While Lexa wasn’t allowed to be with the pick-up, she was allowed to stay with her girlfriend now for the transfer.  
Clarke smiled at Lexa and saw the relief on her face when they told her this.

The gynaecologist gave a perfect explanation of what was going to happen and Clarke was relieved to hear it wouldn’t hurt after hearing she wouldn’t get any kind of anaesthesia for this.  
Lexa stayed by her side and held her hand during the entire procedure, pressing her lips against her soft cheeks every now and then.  
It didn’t take long, and after a few hours of lying in a bed they were allowed to leave.

Lexa was being protective. Even to the extent that it annoyed Clarke, but she couldn’t blame her. If their positions were reversed she’d be just as protective, if not more.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you in any pain?” Lexa asked. Clarke smiled up at her girlfriend.  
“Yes, Lexa, for the one hundredth time, I’m okay. Don’t worry. Everything is just fine.”  
They stood outside next to Lexa’s car.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I love you so much, Lexa.” Clarke sighed and placed her head on Lexa’s chest.  
“Let’s go home, Clarke. You heard what they said, you need to take it easy the next few days.” Lexa moved her head closer to the blonde’s, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Clarke deepened the kiss and moved her arms so they were around Lexa’s neck.  
“As much as I love kissing you, we’re in a public place and everyone can see us.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s lips.  
“I don’t care.” Clarke smiled when she said this, “Everyone can see how much I love you.” Lexa smiled but moved away from Clarke.  
“I love you too, Clarke. But I really want to go home now so I can spoil my girlfriend.” Lexa bumped her nose against Clarke’s and kissed her one more time.

Clarke chuckled. “Hmm, that girlfriend of yours is very lucky.” Lexa smiled but shook her head.  
“No. I’m definitely the lucky one here.”

And if Clarke could drown in Lexa’s eyes, she would.

\------------------------------------------------

As the time passed Clarke started to notice some changes in her body.  
She didn’t want to get her hopes up in case she wasn’t pregnant, but she had a feeling she was, and she was never wrong.  
Confidence aside, she decided not to tell Lexa yet, not until she was 100% sure of it.

It was early morning when Clarke woke up, with Lexa’s arms still around her. The brunette’s body felt warm against hers and she sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to get back to sleep but her body had other plans.  
It felt like her bladder was going to explode.

“Fuck.” She muttered under her breath. She tried getting out of Lexa’s safe arms without waking her. Emphasis on _tried_.  
“Hm, where are you going, Clarke? Please stay.” Lexa muttered.  
Clarke smiled at her girlfriend in her sleepy state.  
“I’ll be right back, I need to pee.” Clarke pressed a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.   
She heard Lexa mumble something, but didn’t quite understand it.

When Clarke came back, she saw that Lexa was asleep again. She crawled into bed anyway, hoping to fall asleep.  
Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and lifted it up so she could snuggle up against her girlfriend. She sighed happily when she wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist, moving her fingers over Lexa’s lower back.  
They were both still naked from their activities the night before and Clarke admired the sight.

She wondered how she was lucky enough to have someone as perfect as Lexa by her side. The blonde moved her head forward and pressed a kiss against Lexa’s breast.  
Clarke decided to wake up Lexa. She glanced up towards her girlfriend’s face. Her closed eyes and even breathing were signs she was still dead to the world.

Clarke had a mischievous grin on her face and moved her lips to Lexa’s nipple.  
She moved her tongue around the brunette’s nipple, nibbling it as she felt it harden in her mouth.  
Her hand darted over her side, slowly moving it up to the brunette’s other breast tweaking the other nipple with her fingers.

Just as she was about to wrap her lips around Lexa’s other nipple, she felt Lexa shifting slightly and a deep moan leaving her mouth.  
Clarke released Lexa’s nipple with a soft pop and chuckled as she looked up to see Lexa looking at her, her eyes still half closed.

“Clarke. Stop no-“ Lexa’s sentence got cut off by another moan as Clarke pinched her nipple between her fingers.  
Clarke’s hand was still on Lexa’s breast and she moved her head to her other breast.

“Shut up and enjoy this.”  
And oh, did Lexa enjoy it.

\------------------------------------------------

The next morning the two girls woke up in a tangled mess of legs and bedsheets.  
After Lexa got up to make them a quick breakfast, they decided they’d spend the day in bed.  
Neither of them had to work that day and they weren’t planning on doing anything at all.  
Except maybe each other.

Lexa sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Clarke.  
“This feels nice.” Clarke said, placing her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck.  
Lexa nodded her head and placed a kiss on Clarke’s head, moving her arm to place a hand on her stomach.

“Do you think there’s a baby in there?” Lexa asked in a hushed tone. “I mean, do you feel different?” Lexa moved her fingers so they were gently rubbing Clarke’s stomach.  
Clarke sighed and put her hand over Lexa’s, pressing it against her abdomen.  
“I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure, but I think I might be pregnant, Lex.”

Clarke heard the change in Lexa’s breathing.

“Why do you think that?” Lexa finally asked, still moving her hand over Clarke’s stomach.  
“Well, I’ve been peeing more in the last two days than I have in my entire life. And I also didn’t want to stay this but the other night when we had sex and you touched my breasts, it actually hurt a bit. They’re really sensitive.”  
Lexa’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve stopped.”

Clarke shook her head and smiled.  
“I didn’t tell you because you’d freak out like you are now. Don’t worry, you didn’t actually _hurt_ me. Plus, whats wrong with a little pain?” Clarke said as she bit Lexa’s neck.

Lexa let out a heavy breath and groaned as Clarke released the flesh she was holding between her teeth.  
“You’re a sex addict.” Clarke grinned as she rolled onto her girlfriend, and moaned into her ear.  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

\------------------------------------------------

Lexa never understood friendship but she particually didn’t understand Clarke’s relationship with her friends.  
Clarke and Octavia grew up together so their closeness wasn’t surprising.

Raven came into the picture when Clarke went away for the summer holidays and Raven moved into their neighbouthood, immediatley befriending Octavia.

The three were inseperable as well as insufferable.

She remembers being insanely jealous of them when she saw them interact before they were an item.

“Not that I don’t love the time we spend with Raven and Octavia but did this really need to be a social event?”  
All three girls turned to glare at her.  
“We were there when she threw up on her date’s shoes after her first kiss and when she started her period in the middle of class, I think we just maybe deserve to be here for when she finds out whether or not she’s pregnant.” Octavia spit out, causing Lexa to frown and mutter insults under her breath.

“Please try not to kill each other while I’m in there.”  
“She started it.” Octavia said with a pout.  
Clarke smiled. “Yes, she did and I’m ending it. When I come out I’ll make her apologise, so if you two are done?”

Both girls gave slow nods and Clarke turned on her heel, making her way towards the bathroom.

“Make us proud in there.” Raven said bringing a hand up to her chest.  
Octavia played along and wiped a faux tear. “They grow up so fast.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes and gave Lexa a reassuring smile and walked into the bathroom.

Lexa paced up and down the hallway, occasionally stopping by the door and releasing an exasperated sigh.  
“Would you stop pacing? You’re giving me a headache.” Raven complained from down the hall.  
She was sat with her back pressed against the wall and her head between her knees.  
“Exactly.” Octavia agrees, “she’s peeing on a stick then waiting five or so minutes, the chance of anything going wrong is really low.”

Lexa paused, ready to argue but was cut short when the door behind her opened and out came Clarke with the widest grin on her lips.  
Raven was the first to speak up  
"So?”

Her smile only widened and Lexa wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.  
The hug caught Clarke off-guard and she stumbled backwards. After regaining her balance she wrapped her arms around Lexa, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before breaking apart.

Clarke blinked and tears she never knew were forming fell as her smile widened and she said, “I’m going to be a mum.”

Her friends rose to their feet and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug while saying their congratulations.

Clarke took it all in, she revelled in it.  
The closeness of everyone in the room as they heard the good news, the look of love and utter disbelief in Lexa’s eyes and this was a moment she prayed she’d never forget.

“Wait, does this mean I can _actually_ start calling Lexa daddy?”

But then again, everything has its expiration date.

Lexa’s eyes widened and then her brows furrowed as she pointed to the door.  
“Out.”  
“But-” Raven tried to justify but Lexa was already leading her and Octavia out the door.

\------------------------------------------------

“We’re going to be parents.” Lexa said with a smile and Clarke walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
Clarke raised her eyebrows, her left slightly higher than her right and Lexa shook her head.

“Do you even listen to what I say or do you just watch my lips move?”  
Clarke smirked.  
“Well, it depends.”  
“On what?”  
Clarke hummed an agreement and walked slowly over to her girlfriend.

“What you’re saying. For example, last night when you were telling me how badly you wanted to fuck me, I heard you loud and clear.”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, a smirk playing on her lips  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes, that is so.”  
Clarke held the collar of Lexa’s shirt as she straddled her, a grin settled on her lips.

Lexa’s eyes were dark and full of lust as she looked at the girl in front of her. She took her time in taking in her features, her plump lips, the soft swell of her breasts in the tank top she was wearing and she couldn’t wait to ravish her.

Clarke’s grin only widened as she looked at the expression on her girlfriend’s face.  
“Like what you see?” she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
Lexa let out a soft moan as Clarke began to gyrate her hips, pressing their centres together.

Lexa watched as Clarke tilted her head back, lips parting to release a low groan and as if on instinct, Lexa clenches her thighs together.  
Lexa’s jaw clenches as her breathing becomes erratic.  
She reverses their positions so Clarke is on the bed and she’s on top of her.

Clarke’s lips are rought against Lexa’s and even after 6 years together, every time they kiss it feels like the first time.  
Clarke released a moan as Lexa ran her tongue across her bottom lip, causing her whole body to shudder.

Clarke’s grip on Lexa tightened as she moved from her lips to the more sensitive skin of her neck, her teeth ghosting over the area before biting into her skin, causing her to throw her head back.  
Clarke held Lexa’s neck and brought her back to her lips.  
The kiss was fueled by nothing but lust.  
Clarke bit down on Lexa’s bottom lip, asking for access that is instantly granted, at the feeling of the other’s tongue on their own, both girls moan.

“Fuck.” Clarke says under her breath as Lexa’s hand makes its way into her underwear and starts rubbing circles on her clit.  
Clarke’s hips involuntarily jerk up as Lexa continues her movements.

Lexa uses this as an opening to pull the blonde’s shorts off.  
It’s a happy coincidence when a pair of white panties come off with them.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Clarke says as she presses her leg into Lexa’s centre.  
Lexa whimpered on top of Clarke at the loss of contact  
“Then help me take them off.”

Clarke’s hands were eager as she stripped Lexa of her shirt and bra, nails digging into her sides as their lips connected once more in a heated kiss.  
Lexa breaks the kiss once more and trails kisses down her girlfriend’s neck, down to her stomach.

She hovers over her centre before planting butterfly kisses on the insides of her thighs.  
“Fuck Lexa, just _fuck_ me already.” Clarke hisses and Lexa considers making her suffer just a bit more but decided against it when she spreads open Clarke’s legs and looks at her glistening pussy.  
She can’t help but part her slick folds with her tongue, as the taste of her girlfriend tickled her taste buds.

Lexa loved the way Clarke tasted, she tasted sweet, yet sour, the perfect balance and she couldn’t get enough of it and her actions reflected this.  
Clarke panted as Lexa’s tongue swirled around her clit.

While her tongue played with her clit, Lexa used a long slender finger to tease the blonde’s entrance, pushing two fingers into her, pulling a ragged breath from her girlfriend’s lips.  
With the combination of Lexa’s fingers and her tongue, Clarke’s mind goes foggy and all her thoughts are awfully hazy, she’s lost in Lexa.  
All she can feel and see is Lexa.

Lexa keeps a watchful eye on Clarke moving her head to kiss her thighs when it gets too sensitive. She revels in the taste and smell of Clarke.  
She feels her own pool of wetness starting to settle when Clarke curses her name or moans wantonly.  
“Harder.” Clarke chokes out harshly and Lexa complies.

Clarke feels her muscles start to tighten and a fire pools in her lower abdomen.  
Her hips buck as dissolves into pleasure and cries out Lexa’s name.  
Lexa is there from the build-up to the breakdown, letting Clarke ride out her orgasm, her movements not stilling until she’s sure Clarke is done.  
She lingers for another moment to lap up her juices before reconnecting their lips, causing the blonde to moan at the mixed taste of her girlfriend and herself.

Lexa places a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.  
“I love you.”

The reply is delayed and breathy as she tries to catch her breath.

“I love you too.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re going be an amazing mum and there’s no one I’d rather be doing this with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on tumblr something about a pregnant!Clarke fic so aye, here ya go. (unfortunately I can't remember who posted it, sorry). I already wrote this like two weeks ago but didn't get a chance to post it sooner.  
> So, thoughts? Is this something you guys want to read? Following Clarke and Lexa through their pregnancy?  
> This will be mostly fluff and I appreciate feedback/kudos just to let me know you guys like/hate it and whether I should continue or not. This will probably have about 10-ish chapters.  
> English isn't my first language but I have a lovely beta (greyscalerainbows) who helps me writing and editing this so send her some love!


	2. chapter two

“Clarke. I need to tell you something.” Lexa started. “And you won’t be happy with it.” 

Lexa felt Clarke’s body stiffen next to her. She wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend. Clarke swallowed. “What is it?” Lexa could hear the fear in the blonde’s voice and moved her hand to Clarke’s cheek, running a gentle thumb over it.

“You remember that promotion at work I told you about?” Clarke nodded and waited for Lexa to continue. “Well, I guess I got promoted today.” Lexa said with a small voice. 

Clarke shoved Lexa with a little too much force and she stumbled backwards. “Lex! Why do you think that won’t make me happy? Congratulations, I’m so happy for you. I can’t think of anyone who deserves this more.” Clarke laced her arms around Lexa’s neck and slowly leaned in to kiss the brunette on the lips. “I’m so proud of you. And I know our little one is proud of you too.” Clarke said, moving one of her arms so she could take Lexa’s. Once she had her hand wrapped around her girlfriend’s hand, she brought their hands to her stomach. “We’re so proud.” Clarke said again, peppering kisses all over Lexa’s face. 

“Clarke, wait.” Lexa said hesitantly, moving away from her girlfriend. “There’s something else I need to tell you.” 

Clarke released Lexa’s hand and sat up straighter “I’m all ears.” 

Lexa looked at Clarke. How was she going to tell her this when she looked so happy? Clarke had not stopped smiling like a child since she’d told her about the promotion. 

“For this specific job, I have to go away, for 3 weeks.” Lexa said lowly, avoiding eye contact.

The silence in the room was deafening and all Lexa could hear was her pulse punding in her ears until Clarke released a shaky breath. “Oh.” And that somehow managed to say everything but nothing at all.

“I’m really sorry but I need this promotion. I need the money. We need the money.” She said gesturing to Clarke’s stomach. 

“When do you leave?” Clarke tried to look into Lexa’s eyes. “Lex, look at me.” She said as the brunette had yet to meet her gaze.

Lexa looked up. Clarke’s smile was still on her face but the sadness was evident in her eyes . “I’m not mad. It’s just going to be hard to be without you that long.”

Lexa chuckled. “3 weeks isn’t that long, Clarke. I’ll be back before you know it. And I leave in two weeks,” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly “and that’s an eternity away.”

Clarke smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll just ask Octavia and Raven if they want to come crash here for 3 weeks. I’d rather not be alone in case something goes wrong.” 

Lexa frowned and put her hands on Clarke’s cheeks. “Sh, don’t say things like that.”

“Lex, the first 12 weeks are the most dangerous ones, we don’t even know exactly how many weeks I am so we need to keep this in the back of our mind.” Clarke moved closer to Lexa, hiding her face in the brunette’s neck. “Will you still love me when I’m fat?” Clarke asked with a shy grin on her face. “I mean, I’ll probably look like a whale.” 

“You probably will.” Lexa burst into a fit of giggles while her girlfriend looked at her pointedly.

“Hey!” Clarke shouted and slapped Lexa’s arm. “Don’t be so rude!” 

“Clarke, You look beautiful now, you will look beautiful 4 months in, at 6 months and at 9 months when you look like you’re going to explode.” Clarke smiled and pressed kisses to Lexa’s neck. “And after our baby is born, you’ll look even more beautiful.” Lexa said quietly. “If that’s even possible.”

Lexa felt wetness on her neck. “Clarke? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Lexa’s voiced was filled with worry. “Are you in pain?” The brunette moved her hands over Clarke’s face, brushing the blonde hair away from her face. 

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh when Clarke mumbled, “Damn pregnancy hormones.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Clarke woke up relatively early. Lexa was still fast asleep wrapped around her, cuddling her from behind. Lexa’s hands were carefully placed on Clarke’s stomach, right where their baby is growing. Clarke smiled and put her hands over Lexa’s. 

She looked up and saw that it was barely 6:30am and wondered why she was up so early. She usually never woke up before at least 9am. That’s when she realised why she woke up. 

She clamped one of her hands over her mouth and tried to get out of the bed as soon as she could. She nearly tripped over a piece of clothing, left on the floor by either her or Lexa the night before during their heated make out session. 

She made it to the toilet just in time, lifting the toilet seat and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She grabbed the sides of the seat and she felt like she was going to throw up all of her organs. “Fuck this”, she muttered while trying to catch her breath. 

Feet thudded over the floor, making their way to the bathroom. Clarke heaved again. 

She let out a little whimper when she felt her hair being tied into a loose bun and Lexa’s soft hands rubbing her back. 

“It’s alright, Clarke. Let it all out.” Lexa said. 

“Ah fuck, I forgot about this part.” Clarke whimpered. “I hate throwing up.” 

Lexa felt Clarke’s muscles tense up again. She was a bit relieved when Clarke only dry heaved this time. 

Clarke groaned and leaned backwards, leaning into Lexa. Lexa picked up on what she tried to do and moved them a bit so Lexa could lean against the wall and the blonde could sit between the brunette’s legs, leaning on her chest. 

“Is it over?” Lexa asked while rubbing her hands over Clarke’s arms. 

“Yeah. I hope so anyway.” Clarke said with a hoarse voice, “I feel so weak.”

Lexa placed a small kiss on the side of Clarke’s head. “It’s only morning sickness. It’ll pass once you’ve eaten.”

At the mention of food, Lexa felt Clarke tense up again. She gave Clarke a slight push, moving her closer to the toilet. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.” The brunette sighed and moved closer to her girlfriend again, placing her hands on Clarke’s lower back. “You feel cold, Clarke. Let’s get you cleaned up a bit so you can put on some comfortable clothes.” 

Clarke heaved again but nothing came out. The blonde nodded and tried to stand. Lexa noticed how weak she was and put her hands under Clarke’s underarms. “It’s okay, Clarke. I’ve got you. Just get up slowly, no sudden movements.” 

After leaving her girlfriend under the shower with her toothbrush and toothpaste, Lexa put on her own clothes and went downstairs to make some breakfast for her and Clarke. 

Something light. Something Clarke’s stomach could handle this morning. 

Lexa slowly walked up the stairs, tray in hand, trying not to spill the tea she had prepared for them. Just as Lexa was stepping foot into their room, Clarke came out of the bathroom.

“How do you feel? Better?” Lexa asked as she put down the tray. 

The blonde nodded her head. “Yes, actually. Thanks, Lex. I know it’s hard for you to be around sick people.” 

Lexa smiled at her girlfriend. “Well, you’re worth it.” 

Clarke grinned. “I’m starving. Let’s eat.” 

When they were eating, Lexa suggested they’d go see their doctor to get a blood test done to confirm she’s actually pregnant and how many weeks. 

“Okay, so me throwing up this morning wasn’t enough evidence for you? Jeez, Lex.” Clarke chuckled. “But yes, we’ll go soon. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later everything was settled. 

According to the blood test, Clarke was 7 weeks pregnant. Which means she’ll be 9 weeks when Lexa has to leave her. And she’ll be 12 weeks when she comes back. She never wished for anything more than for the next 5 weeks to go by really fast. 

It’s not that she doesn’t love Raven and Octavia. Because she really does. But they can get annoying and Clarke isn’t sure if she’ll be able to handle them 3 weeks in a row without Lexa. 

Clarke’s morning sickness hasn’t gotten any better. In fact, she feels like it’s gotten worse. 

Each morning she woke up, spent about 30 minutes with her head above the toilet and then another 30 minutes sitting next to it in case her stomach decided to be an annoying bitch. 

Even though throwing up almost every morning could take its toll, Lexa never worried. Morning sickness happens to nearly everyone in the first trimester of the pregnancy. She did, however, start to worry when a few days before she had to leave, Clarke started throwing up during the day. 

Lexa spent the entire morning taking care of Clarke and left her girlfriend to sleep in their bed. She didn’t like leaving her alone, but she had work soon and she still hadn’t packed. 

 

She made Raven and Octavia swear that they would look after Clarke and their baby. Clarke has been miserable and suffered from terrible mood swings, snapping at Lexa one moment and then bursting into tears the next. The blonde would always say the same. ‘I’m sorry Lex, it’s the hormones that make me act like this.’

Lexa sighed and tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn’t wake Clarke. She really didn’t want to go, but if she refused this, then she’d lose the promotion and someone else would get it. And of course Clarke wouldn’t let her stay home. 

“Raven and Octavia can take care of me, Lex. They’ve known me since forever, I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” She’d say while taking Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa closed her eyes as she heard movement in their bedroom. She sighed when she heard Clarke throwing up again. Lexa walked over to the bathroom and kneeled behind Clarke, stroking her back

“Okay, that’s it. I’m not going. I’m not going to leave you alone. I’m going to call Raven and Octavia and tell them they don’t have to come.” Lexa said while looking at her girlfriend. 

Clarke was pale. 

Her voice cracked. “N-no Lexa, it’s fine. It’s probably just the flu. I’ll be fine. You need to go. You said it yourself.” 

“Clarke. You’re obviously not well. I’d be such a bad girlfriend if I leave you now.” 

Clarke shook her head. “No, Lex. You’re not. You’re the best girlfriend ever.” The blonde got up again and brushed her teeth, rinsing away the foul taste. 

“I’m going to call Raven and Octavia and invite them over. We’ll go over everything they need to do to take care of me and we’ll be fine, Lex. Trust me. You go and prove your boss that it was the right decision to promote you.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa’s cheek. “I’m going to order pizza. Do you want some?”

Lexa sighed and nodded. “You know I can’t say no to pizza.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the four of them sat on the floor, empty pizza boxes littering the floor. 

“I will never eat pizza ever again.” Octavia said, holding her hands over her stomach. “I’m so full, I feel like I might throw up.” 

Clarke chuckled when she heard Octavia. “Yeah, please don’t. I’ve done enough of that for all of us combined.” 

“Alright, Lexa. What do we do when Clarke throws up again? Assuming she still does that when you’re gone.” Raven asked, “Also, I won’t be near you when you throw up, Clarke. It’s disgusting and I’m pretty sure I’ll be throwing up next to you ‘cause y’know I’m a sympathetic vomiter.” 

Lexa glared at Raven who was smiling at her cheekily. “I thought you were going to stay here to look after her?” 

Clarke saw the way her girlfriend looked to her best friend. “Lex, it’s okay. She’s just joking.” Clarke smiled at Lexa and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “Besides, Raven’s too scared of you to get in your way.” Clarke said as she winked at Lexa. 

“Yeah, Commander broody. Clarkey here will be just fine with us.” Raven moved closer to Clarke and put her arm around the blonde’s neck and pressed a messy kiss to her cheek before going over to Lexa and repeating the action.

“Ew, Raven. That’s disgusting.” Lexa wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her sweater. “Please don’t do that ever again.” Lexa regretted her words when she saw Raven move closer again but - luckily for Lexa - before she could press her lips against Lexa’s cheek again, a pillow smacked against her head.

“Leave my girlfriend alone, Rae.” Clarke laughed while wrapping herself all around Lexa, placing soft kisses all over her face. “She’s all mine and only I am allowed to kiss her.” The blonde said before pressing her lips against Lexa’s and only breaking apart when she felt that same pillow she had thrown at Raven against her back.

Clarke’s forehead knocked against Lexa’s and they broke apart, each rubbing the sore spot. 

Clarke pouted. “It’s very rude to attack a pregnant woman!” She exclaimed as she threw the pillow back, this time aimed at Octavia. 

Before Octavia could say anything, Lexa threw another pillow at Raven. 

The two brunette girls started laughing after seeing the couple next to each other, both with red marks gracing their foreheads.

Lexa sighed loudly. “Clarke. I only hope I’ll get you back in one piece after leaving you with those two idiots for 3 weeks.” 

Octavia and Raven were still laughing, tears streaming over their cheeks. It wasn’t even that funny, but the empty beer bottles were an indication that the two brunette girls might have had a little too much to drink. Only a little, though. 

“Come on, Lexa. Clarke’s not going to break just because she’s pregnant, you know.” Raven said, drying her cheeks with her hands.

“Just make sure you keep her hydrated if she keeps throwing up. And I expect phone calls every evening, both from you two and from Clarke.” 

Lexa felt soft lips against her temple. “I can take care of myself, Lex. Don’t worry. Let’s go to bed now, I’m tired.” 

Lexa nodded her head and made a move to stand up, taking the pizza boxes and beer bottles with her. 

Raven and Octavia were going to stay over and they each got comfortable on one of the couches, stretching their bodies to the fullest and groaning. “Goodnight, idiots. We’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Clarke said while kissing both of them on the cheek. 

“Goodnight.” They both mumbled, clearly exhausted now that they were lying down. 

Both girls scrunched up their noses at each other when later in the night they heard Clarke throwing up again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke has been dreading this day since Lexa had told her about it. Raven and Octavia had been frequenting their stays at their house over the past few weeks, so she knows she’ll be fine with them close to her. Regardless, she hates being away from Lexa when she’s at work. She has no idea how she’ll survive three weeks.

“Clarke.” The blonde turned her head, quickly wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape. Lexa stood before her, moving her hands and placing them over Clarke’s wet cheeks. 

“If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.” Lexa whispered softly. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

Clarke sighed and put her hands on Lexa’s hips. “It would be really selfish of me to keep you here. You need to do this, Lex. Better now than later.” Lexa smiled sympathetically and kissed Clarke softly. 

They were at the airport. Raven and Octavia were with them, but decided to give them some privacy to say goodbye. They were seated not too far away, keeping an eye on them. Lexa moved closer and wrapped her arms around Clarke, holding her against her. On instinct, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa. 

Clarke let out a sob as she heard Lexa’s boarding announcement. “Clarke. Look at me.” Lexa said softly. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Clarke nodded and pressed her lips against Lexa’s, savouring the feeling and taste of her lips. 

Lexa deepened the kiss. She moved her fingers through Clarke’s blonde hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Lexa felt Clarke’s body shudder at the feeling. She smiled into the kiss. 

“I love you so much, Clarke.” Lexa said when they broke apart, moving one of her hands to Clarke’s still flat stomach. 

“Don’t give mommy too much trouble, okay?” Lexa rubbed the blonde’s stomach. “Be a good baby.” She said before kissing Clarke again. 

Clarke sighed when she heard the final boarding announcement. “I love you too, Lex. Counting down the days until you come back.” Clarke pressed one final kiss to Lexa’s lips just as Raven and Octavia made their way over to them. 

“Come on, Princess. Lexa needs to go now.” Octavia said sincerely.

Raven and Octavia had said their goodbyes earlier, knowing Clarke and Lexa needed this moment. 

Lexa looked over at Octavia, her eyes full of gratitude. Clarke nodded and gave Lexa one more hug and kiss. “I love you.” She said again, releasing a shaky breath. 

Lexa hugged Raven and Octavia and made them promise once again they would take care of Clarke. “I will kill you both if anything happens to her.” Were Lexa’s final words as she turned around and made her way over to her gate. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was going well. 

Lexa had arrived safely but she was very busy, working hard to prove she earned the promotion. 

Clarke missed her. A lot. Raven and Octavia made it a lot easier for Clarke to handle though. 

She was happy they were with her. It felt like their college times again. Binge watching a new show on Netflix while eating junk food, sprawled out on the couch with blankets wrapped around them. That’s pretty much all they did. 

And Clarke was happy. She really was. 

Until she wasn’t. 

A week went by. Raven and Octavia were starting to worry about Clarke. She was still throwing up several times a day, each day seemed to get worse. They hadn’t mentioned it to Lexa yet, as they didn’t want to worry her. 

Clarke was hunched over the toilet once again. Octavia seemed to keep a track of how many times. “This is the 11th time. And it’s not even noon yet.” Octavia said, her tone laced with worry. 

“Maybe we need to take her to a doctor.” Raven suggested, rubbing Clarke’s lower back. 

“I can hear you, you know.” Clarke snapped at them. “And I’m not going to a doctor. Throwing up is normal.” 

“Throwing up this much is not normal, Clarke.” Raven snapped back. “I’m telling Lexa tonight and if you’re not better in two days, we’re taking you to the doctor.” 

When Clarke felt like she was done with throwing up, she got up and brushed her teeth. 

“Don’t you dare tell Lexa. She needs to focus on her work, not on me.” The blonde said and turned around, stomping her way to their bedroom, slamming the door shut. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” Raven said pulling out her phone. “I’m going to call Lexa.” 

Raven left the bathroom, leaving Octavia by herself. Octavia walked over to Clarke and Lexa’s bedroom, softly knocking on the door. 

“Go away!” Clarke snapped again. 

Octavia scoffed and opened the door. Clarke was curled up in their sheets, her head on Lexa’s pillow. 

“I miss her so much.” Clarke said when she felt the weight on the other side of the bed shift.

“She’ll be home soon, Clarke. You can call her later. It will do you good to hear her voice.” Octavia wrapped her arms around Clarke. 

“My head hurts so much. And I’m so tired.” Clarke whispered. 

“Go to sleep, Clarke. Raven and I will watch over you.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke mumbled and Octavia softly pressed her lips against the blonde’s cheek. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa was not happy with Raven’s call. She demanded updates every two hours. Unsurprisingly, her and Raven were on the same page about going to a doctor. “You have to force her to go, Raven.” Lexa had said. 

Raven agreed and promised she would take Clarke to a doctor.

Octavia joined Raven on the couch, curling up next to her. “We need to keep an eye on her. She’s exhausted and she’s starting to have headaches.” 

Raven nodded. “Yeah, we’ll see how this goes. Lexa said we have to force her to go to the doctor.” 

Octavia chuckled. “Good luck with that, you know how stubborn she is.” 

Raven and Octavia both laughed, recalling a thousand memories where Clarke got herself and others in some kind of trouble because of her stubbornness. 

They took turns sleeping and granted Lexa’s command, giving her updates every two hours, but Clarke was still fast asleep. 

They haven’t heard movement from Clarke’s bedroom all night long. They went to check up on her every time before they had to call Lexa, but nothing changed.

They didn’t know if this was a good sign or not. 

It was not a good sign. Clarke slept a lot. 

The only times she was awake was to either throw up, get a little bit of food inside of her (“why do I need to eat, O? It’ll just come back up again.”), or to complain she had a headache that wouldn’t seem to leave. She also noticed that her muscles started hurting. 

Later that night, Clarke was awake again. She picked up her phone and went to her favourite contacts, clicking Lexa’s name. 

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa replied with a soothing voice as soon as she picked up the phone. 

“Lex. I’m sorry if I’m interrupting you at the moment. I just needed to hear your voice.” 

Lexa smiled, and even though Clarke couldn’t see it, she could feel it in her voice. “You’re never interrupting anything. How are you doing love? Feeling better?” Clarke could hear the worry in Lexa’s voice. 

“Honestly?” Clarke said, “I feel like shit. This headache doesn’t seem to go away and my whole body aches.” She whispered. “I miss you, Lex. I need you with me.” 

“I’ll be there soon, Clarke. Raven and Octavia are taking care of you, you’re not alone.” Lexa sighed. “I can’t even put to words how much I miss you.” 

“I’m so tired, Lex. Stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?” Clarke asked with a small voice. 

 

“Of course, Clarke. Sleep now. I’m here. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” She mumbled before closing her eyes. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

A little after that, Clarke woke up again and the cycle continued.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke had good days too. Today was one of them. They lured Clarke out of the bed and into the shower by telling her they were going to her favourite art museum. 

Clarke would hate them for lying. But it was for her own good. 

 

An hour later, they were on their way. However, it didn’t take Clarke a long time to notice they weren’t going to the art museum. “Where are we going?” Clarke asked. 

“We told you, Clarke. We’re going to the museum.” Octavia said, while glancing over to Raven every few seconds. 

“Stop lying to me.” Clarke snapped. “I know we’re not going there because it’s at the other side of town.” 

“Okay, Clarke. We’re taking you to a doctor.” 

Clarke was not happy. But at this point she was more upset at the fact that her best friends lied to her. She huffed and crossed her arms, and opted for not saying anything more the rest of the trip. 

Before they went in, Clarke’s phone went off. She got her phone out of her pocket and smiled a little when she saw it was Lexa. 

“Hey, Lex. I miss you.” Clarke said when she answered the phone. 

“Clarke. I miss you too. How are you feeling?” Lexa asked and Clarke’s breath hitched at hearing her girlfriend’s soft voice. Oh, how much she misses Lexa. 

Clarke told her everything. Lexa knew Clarke didn’t feel all too well and so she wasn’t surprised when the blonde finished the story. 

“It was my idea, Clarke. Don’t be mad at them. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me.” Lexa said. But Clarke couldn’t bring herself to be mad at the brunette who was so so far away from her. 

“No, Lex. I’m actually okay with it now that we’re here. I’ll call you when we get out, okay?”

Clarke heard shuffling on the other end of the line. “Lex?” Clarke asked when Lexa didn’t answer. 

“Yes, Clarke. I’ll be waiting for your call. Go now. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Clarke said before she hung up the phone. 

“Alright, let’s do this then.” She said with a small voice. Raven and Octavia each took a hand of Clarke in their own, showing her that they’re by her side. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke’s good day didn’t last very long. The doctor had just let them in when Clarke clamped her hand over her mouth and rushed out of the chair to the bathroom. 

While they heard Clarke throwing up, Raven and Octavia told him everything – from the throwing up to the headaches, to the barely eating or drinking and to the cramped muscles. 

“I’m going to weigh her. If she’s lost weight, she needs to go to the hospital. All of her symptoms comes down to 1 diagnosis: hyperemesis gravidarum. It means she has severe morning sickness and she needs to go to the hospital as soon as possible before things get bad for her and her baby.” 

Raven and Octavia turned around when they heard Clarke coming back. “Can you please make this stop?” She asked, her face turned toward the doctor, “my whole body aches and I’m tired of throwing up.” 

The doctor motioned for Clarke to make her way to the scale. “I’m fairly certain you need to go to the hospital, Ms. Griffin. They will help you there.” The doctor hummed and looked at the part of the scale where Clarke’s weight appeared. 

She had lost weight. 

“What, why?” Clarke panicked. The doctor explained it, making sure she understood everything he said. “They need to take you to the hospital now, Ms. Griffin. There can be a lot of complications for you and the baby if this doesn’t get treated immediately.” 

Clarke never thought it would be this bad. She cursed herself for not going to the doctor sooner. 

The three girls thanked him and left, ready to take Clarke to the hospital immediately. 

Clarke felt tears forming in her eyes. “This baby hasn’t even been born yet and I’m already a terrible mother.” She said, her voice cracking. 

Octavia climbed into the backseat with Clarke, holding her close to her. “No, Clarke. You’re not a bad mother. You will be fine. The baby will be fine.” 

Clarke was crying. She sobbed into Octavia’s neck. “I want Lexa.” Clarke choked out between sobs. “I want Lexa with me.” 

Octavia sighed. “Raven, can you please call Lexa?” Raven nodded and got her phone out while keeping her eyes on the road. Now was not the time to get into a car accident. Octavia wrapped her arms around Clarke tighter, trying to calm the crying girl in her arms. 

Clarke didn’t miss the panicked tone in Raven’s voice when Lexa finally picked up the phone after two attempts at calling her. 

"Hi Raven, is Clarke ok-" Lexa got cut off by Raven's urgent voice.

“No, Lexa. Clarke’s not okay, you need to come back now. We’re on our way to the hospital and she needs you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my main hoe greyscalerainbows for editing this and simply because she's amazing.   
> Thank you to everyone that left me comments and kudos! I appreciate it very much :)


	3. chapter three

Normally, Lexa took her time when it came to packing for anything whether it be a business trip or a short getaway but, it definitely didn’t take long to pack now. She basically threw all of her clothes in her bag, it was impractical but she didn’t care. She _needed_ to get to Clarke.

Raven had told her she was very upset and only wanted her. The only problem was that it would be a few hours until Lexa could see her again. 

 

So she tried to call her instead. 

Each time she called, it went directly to voicemail and it only made her worry more. Lexa knew they were on their way to the hospital, but all she wanted right now was to hear her girlfriend’s voice. 

“Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up.” Lexa muttered to herself, calling Clarke’s phone _again_.

Lexa sighed as she heard the voicemail message they recorded together. It hurt her heart hearing Clarke’s adorable laugh, she was so far away as this happened and she couldn’t do anything about it as long as she wasn’t there. 

She informed her boss immediately as soon as she ended the call with Raven. She needed to leave and at this point she couldn’t care less if she lost her promotion because of it. 

Her girlfriend and future child were more important to her than anything. 

They had arranged the first flight available. Raven would come pick her up at the airport while Octavia stayed with Clarke. 

Lexa checked her room, making sure she had packed everything. Once she was sure she hadn’t left anything behind, she grabbed her bags and left, checking out of the hotel, getting a cab to the airport. 

It all happened in a blur. Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about Clarke. Couldn’t stop thinking how grateful she was for Raven and Octavia, even though she can’t stand them most of the time. (That’s a lie, Lexa _loves_ Clarke’s idiotic friends). 

Lexa pulled out her phone and opted for calling Octavia instead. She felt her heart beating faster in anticipation. Her breath hitched when she heard a “hello” and some shuffling around on the other end of the line. 

At least, that’s what Lexa thought she heard. 

“Octavia? Oh my God, Octavia. Tell me what’s happening. Why isn’t Clarke answering her phone?” Lexa rushed out with no breaks.

“Lexa, Clarke is okay at the moment – she fell asleep. We’re stuck in traffic but we should arrive at the hospital soon. She hasn’t thrown up since we left, which is a good thing honestly.” 

Lexa sighed in relief. “Okay, well, I’m at the airport now, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” ( _As soon as I can_ will turn out to be about 6 hours.)

“Okay, Lexa. We’ll let you know when we arrive at the hospital.” 

The brunette hummed in confirmation. “When she wakes up, can you tell her I love her and I will be there soon?” 

“Or you could tell her yourself,” Octavia said, “she’s waking up. Hang on.” Lexa heard some shuffling again, a light cough and finally her girlfriend’s beautiful soft voice. 

Lexa could listen to Clarke talking for hours. She had an amazing accent and the blonde’s voice never failed to calm her down, turn her on or simply make her fall in love with her all over again. The sound of Clarke’s voice was definitely one of Lexa’s favourite sounds in the whole world. 

“Lex?” Clarke asked sleepily. She was exhausted and couldn’t seem to stop falling asleep. But she needed this to help her through the next few hours. 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, “are you okay? How are you feeling? I’m sorry I can’t be with you right now, I am on my way but it will take me a while. Are Raven and Octavia taking good care of you?” Lexa asked with a small voice. 

“Yes, Lex. Raven is driving and cursing at every other driver because ‘you can go 90 miles per hour here, why aren’t you going faster’.” Clarke mimicked Raven’s voice and heard Lexa’s soft laugh over the line. _So close yet so far away_. “And Octavia is my personal human pillow. She’s taking over your place at the moment, even running her fingers through my hair. You know I’m a sucker for that.” Clarke chuckled lightly. 

“Yes, I do know. I’ll see you in a few hours, Clarke. I’m glad you’re in good hands, you have no idea how worried I was after getting off the phone with Raven. Keep me updated, would you? I’ll be on the plane but then I will know as soon as I get off and turn on my phone again.” 

“Okay, Lex. I love you.” Clarke replied. 

“I love you too, Clarke. I love you too.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Clarke is all settled in a hospital room. 

She’s hooked on an IV with a yellowish substance steadily dripping and disappearing somewhere into her body. 

She’s been told that she’s not allowed to eat anything until she hasn’t thrown up for 48 hours. 

So far it’s not going good. 

Clarke is hunched over a bucket emptying the contents of her stomach. _Once again_. Raven crawls on the uncomfortable bed and seats herself behind Clarke, rubbing her lower back. 

“It’s okay, Clarke. Just let it all out, don’t fight it.” 

The blonde sighed and scrunched up her nose. “I hate this. I never want to be pregnant ever again.” 

Raven and Octavia smiled. “Where’s the lie, blondie.” Octavia said. “Also, Lexa just texted. Her plane just landed.” 

Raven nodded her head. “Text her I’m leaving now. Come here and take my place.” 

Raven got up off the bed after giving Clarke’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Octavia took away the bucket and placed it in the little bathroom before taking Raven’s place and gripping Clarke’s shoulders, pulling on them slightly as an indication she could lean against her chest. 

They said a quick bye to Raven and Clarke settled against Octavia. “I’m so tired.” Clarke sighed, closing her eyes. Octavia moved her hands and started rubbing over Clarke’s arms, up and down, careful of her right hand where she had her IV. 

“You better stay awake now, Lexa’s almost here.” Octavia said with a small smile. 

Clarke nodded. “Thank you for everything, O. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you and Raven.” 

“You’d probably still be throwing up feeling miserable at your house.” Octavia chuckled and Clarke could feel the movement against her back. 

 

“Probably.” She whispered, closing her eyes. 

It was quiet for a moment after that. Neither girls spoke, but it was a comfortable silence. 

Octavia was still moving her hands over Clarke’s arms. Octavia’s soft voice broke the silence. “They should be here soon.” 

Almost as though it were scripted, a soft knock was heard on the door. 

Clarke sat up a little, hoping to see her beautiful girlfriend walk in. 

She was not disappointed. 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was soft and somehow managed to merge all she was feeling into one tone. The brunette walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Lexa. You’re here.” Clarke was close to crying. They all noticed it. Raven gestured to Octavia that they should give them a little privacy. 

“We’ll wait outside, okay? Just come get us when you’re done.” Raven said quietly. 

“We will. Thanks, Raven and Octavia. For everything.” Lexa said while rubbing her hands over Clarke’s back. 

Clarke had buried her head in Lexa’s neck, hiding her face from the world. Lexa could feel the blonde’s tears and she shushed her. She had a firm grip on Lexa’s shirt, not wanting her to go away.

“It’s okay, Clarke. You’re okay. Our baby is okay. _We’re okay_. I’m here now.” 

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s cheeks, moving her head away from her neck. She dried her tears and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

“Hey, pretty girl.” Lexa said while looking into Clarke’s sky blue eyes filled with tears. Another soft kiss on the lips. “You’re okay.” Lexa said again. 

Clarke nodded. “I’m really sorry.” She choked back a sob, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s. 

Lexa kissed her nose gently. “I missed you.” 

Clarke sighed and closed her eyes. “I missed you too. Come lie with me?” the blonde asked with a small voice. “I just want you near me.” 

Lexa gently moved her hands to Clarke’s which were still holding on tightly to her shirt. She pried them open and intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s. 

“Come on, pretty girl. You should rest.” Lexa climbed up on the bed and laid down, gently taking Clarke with her. 

The blonde buried her head in Lexa’s neck again, sighing deeply. She pressed soft kisses against the brunette’s tan skin. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Octavia decided to get Clarke some clothes. They didn’t know what to pack or how much of it but since she had to be there for at least 48 hours they threw in some comfortable clothes, including shampoo, toothpaste, her toothbrush and towels. 

When they got back to the hospital and in Clarke’s room, they both froze in awe. 

Clarke and Lexa seemed like one. It seemed like their souls were intertwined. They had their arms wrapped around each other, Lexa’s left hand inching close to Clarke’s stomach. 

They were both sleeping, as if they didn’t have a care in the world. 

Octavia got her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture so she could show them later how disgustingly cute they were. They both sighed in adoration and tried to be as quiet as possible, trying not to wake the sleeping couple. 

It wasn’t until Clarke felt she had to throw up again that they woke up. 

But this time, Lexa was there to rub Clarke’s back with one hand and hold back her hair with the other one. 

 

Lexa never left Clarke’s side. Each time someone came in to examine Clarke, she kept her distance so they could do their work, but the moment they left, Lexa would be at Clarke’s side again. 

She was now on her 3rd IV bag with the yellowish fluid. 1 bag equals about 8 hours. Clarke had not thrown up since they started the 2nd one. 

A few hours later, Raven and Octavia joined them in their room. The first thing they noticed was that Clarke looked so much better. Not as pale as before. Her blue eyes were filled with a little more life. They were optimistic that everything would be okay. 

“I’m so hungry.” Clarke exclaimed. 

Yep, everything would _definitely_ be okay if Clarke was hungry again. 

“You need to wait a few more hours until you can eat. You need to pass the 48 hours first.” Lexa said absentmindedly, moving her fingers through Clarke’s soft blonde hair. 

“I know.” Clarke pouted. 

“Guess you won’t join our pizza party tonight then.” Raven nudged Octavia, both cheeky smiles on their face. 

“Fuck you.” Clarke replied. “That’s so not nice of you guys.” Clarke hid her face in her hands. 

“Lexa’s invited.” Octavia said, wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa. “You’ll come, right?” 

“Of course not.” Lexa said, “If Clarke can’t have pizza, then I won’t have pizza either. That’s only fair.” 

“Aww, Lexie!” Clarke exclaimed, pressing a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips. “That’s so sweet of you!”

Lexa scowled at the nickname that came out of her girlfriend’s mouth. “Please don’t ever call me _Lexie_ again. Or I have pizza with them.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You know how much I loved Lexie Grey! It’s not so bad that I call you Lexie.” 

“Lexie Grey died! You are naming me after a dead character.” Lexa said after lightly pushing against Clarke’s shoulder, making her fall back on the bed. 

“LEXIE GREY IS NOT DEAD. I AM STILL IN DENIAL.” Clarke crossed her arms and turned her face away from Lexa. “She. is. not. dead. Her and Mark will have lots of beautiful babies.” 

Lexa chuckled. “Well, that’s one thing we have in common then. We’ll have lots of beautiful babies as well.” 

Octavia and Raven both snorted at this. “They will be beautiful if they look like Clarke.”

Lexa stared at them then she rolled her eyes , “Of course. Clarke is the most beautiful girl in the world.” 

Clarke smiled and tried to hide her now flaming red cheeks. 

Raven and Octavia? They were laughing at Lexa’s comment, not expecting such a sappy thing to come out of _Lexa’s_ mouth. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was cleared to go home. She hadn’t thrown up in over 2 days and the light meal she finally got in the hospital didn’t come back up. She hadn’t lost anymore weight so everything was going okay. 

She wasn’t allowed to eat any greasy food for the first week, just in case. So she settled for toast, crackers and pudding. 

And Lexa, oh sweet Lexa, didn’t eat any greasy food either. (No need to mention that Raven and Octavia were going to tease Lexa about this for months). 

Lexa didn’t lose her promotion at work – and for that she was grateful. Her boss decided to just let her work a lot more. Instead of being home at a reasonable hour, she wouldn’t get home until about 7pm, leaving Clarke alone all day. 

Well, she wouldn’t be alone. Raven and Octavia were over at their house all the time. Lexa would come home to the three of them stretched out on the couch, covered in blankets, sometimes asleep, sometimes wide awake watching some show on Netflix or arguing over one board game or another.

“I’m going to start asking you two for rent.” Lexa said when she curled up next to Clarke on the couch, moving her arms around the blonde’s waist. Clarke sighed and shifted so she could wrap her own arms around Lexa. 

“They also eat all of our food.” Clarke pouted. Lexa smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. 

“Maybe we should kick them out and go have hot sex upstairs.” 

Raven choked on her popcorn. “Please, your baby is listening.” She said between coughs.

Octavia laughed and added, “Come on Raven, we’ll leave them alone to have their hot sex. I don’t want to hear that anyway.” 

Raven coughed a few more times but nodded her head in agreement. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Clarkey. We’ll come eat your food again. Have fun having sex.” 

Octavia chuckled and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “See you tomorrow. Don’t be too loud tonight.” 

“Can’t promise anything.” Clarke winked at Octavia. “Lexa’s amazing in bed. The things she can do with her tongue..” The blonde smirked at Octavia and Raven’s facial expressions. 

“Okay, bye!” Raven shouted before grabbing Octavia’s arm, dragging her out of their house. 

“I think we found the easiest way to kick them out.” Lexa with a smirk pulling at her lips. “But now it’s time to show my girlfriend how good exactly I am with my tongue.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was now 12 weeks pregnant. It’s been 3 weeks since she was released from the hospital and she has never felt better. (She was also really happy when she was allowed to eat pizza and fries again). 

Clarke and Lexa were on their way to the gynaecologist for their first ultrasound. “I can’t wait to hear our baby’s heartbeat.” Clarke said softly, squeezing Lexa’s hand. 

“Me neither. It’s going to make it so much more real. It doesn’t feel like it’s real yet.” Lexa squeezed back, pressing a kiss against the side of Clarke’s head. 

Clarke and Lexa made their way in and the gynaecologist started with a little list of questions, asking when Clarke had her last period, how she was experiencing her pregnancy so far, talking about her stay in the hospital, y’know, doctor stuff.

“Okay, I’m done with the paperwork. How about we take a look at your baby?” The OB said, motioning to the bed, indicating that Clarke should lie on it. “Just unbutton your pants so you can pull it down a little and lift up your shirt.” 

Clarke took place on the bed and lowered her pants a little. Then she lifted her shirt. Lexa took place beside Clarke’s bed, immediately taking the blonde’s soft hand into her own. 

Clarke looked down at her stomach. It was still relatively flat, but that would change soon enough. She already dreaded the moment her pants wouldn’t fit anymore. 

“Alright, Ms. Griffin, this is going to be a bit cold.” Clarke nodded her head and squeezed Lexa’s hand again. 

The OB put gel on it and gently placed it at the bottom of Clarke’s abdomen. “Alright, let’s see what we have here.” She moved it around and Clarke waited until she would turn the screen towards her so she could see. 

“I think I got it. Do you want a picture?” She asked while turning the screen so Clarke and Lexa could see their baby. 

“Oh my god, Lex. It’s our baby.” Clarke said softly, wiping away a lonely tear sliding down her cheek. “Yes, I want pictures.” The OB nodded and touched some buttons on the machine. 

Lexa couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen. She felt her eyes cloud over with tears and she closed her eyes. 

However, she opened them again when she heard a thudding sound. 

“Is that..?” Lexa whispered. 

“Yes, that’s the baby’s heartbeat.” The OB said, smiling at the couple. “It sounds perfect. And everything looks how it should. If you look here, you see the shape of the head. Can you see it?” 

Both Clarke and Lexa nodded, tear streaks on their cheeks. 

“And if you look here, you can see a tiny arm and fingers.” 

“Can you already tell if it’s going to be a boy or a girl?” Lexa asked. She was still mesmerized by her baby on the screen. 

“No, it’s a little too early for that. We should be able to see it next time you come back, in about 8 weeks.” 

Lexa nodded and got her phone out of her pocket. “I’m just going to record the sound of the heartbeat if that’s okay.” She asked with a small voice. 

“Of course, go ahead.” Lexa took out her phone and held it close to the machine where the sound was coming from. She just _had_ to have a recording of it closeby.

Clarke looked at her girlfriend in awe. She never would have thought that Lexa was going to be this way. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Lexa said and the OB turned her machine off. She handed over the few pictures to Lexa while Clarke wiped away the gel that was left on her stomach. 

“So I will need to see you again in 8 weeks for your second trimester ultrasound. Everything looked perfect now so I don’t expect anything else then.” Clarke nodded and they booked a new appointment. 

“Thank you so much.” Clarke and Lexa both said their goodbyes. 

When they were home again, Lexa led Clarke over to the couch, gently lowering her so she could sit and snuggled into her. 

Clarke took the pictures and looked at them. “This is our baby, Lex. I can’t wait till we get to meet him or her.” Lexa hummed in agreement and locked her arms around the blonde. 

“I love you.” She whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. 

“I love you to the moon and back.” Clarke whispered back, closing her eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why does your baby look like an alien?” Raven asked, looking at the pictures. 

Octavia chuckled and added, “It actually does. Hopefully the aliens won’t come for it.” 

“Hey!” Clarke exclaimed, “Don’t insult our baby.” 

“You have to admit it does look a bit like an alien.” Raven said, ignoring the hard stares of the couple. “But a very cute alien?” She smiled sheepishly. 

“Reyes, were you dropped on your head when you were born?” Lexa asked while she snatched the pictures out of her hand. “You’re not allowed to look anymore if you’re going to insult our little one.”

“You’re no fun.” Raven mumbled. “It still looks like an alien.” 

Lexa grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Raven’s head. “Leave my house if you’re going to be rude.” 

“Nah, I haven’t eaten all your food yet.” Raven threw the pillow back at Lexa, hitting her on the shoulder. 

“Lex, leave her alone. You and I both know her baby will look like an alien too.” Clarke said with a smile. 

Lexa seemed to think about this. “Okay, true. You’re very right.” She leaned in to kiss the blonde. 

“Okay, time for me to go and eat your food. Octavia, will you come or are you going to drool over these two idiots?” Raven stood up and picked up the pillow she threw at Lexa earlier, this time throwing it at Octavia. 

Clarke and Lexa broke apart, both with a big smile on their face. “You’re the idiot, Reyes.” Lexa said before pressing her lips against the tip of Clarke’s nose. 

Raven and Octavia made their way to the kitchen, leaving Clarke and Lexa on the couch. 

 

It was vaguely noticeable but really, only to Clarke (and maybe Lexa, but she wasn’t sure) but when she stepped out of the shower about a week later, she noticed that she was starting to get a little baby bump. 

She took her towel and quickly dried off, putting on her underwear and bra. Clarke smiled a little and turned a bit, so her side was facing the big mirror in their bathroom. Clarke nearly squealed when she could see the slight swell of her stomach. It was little, but it was there. 

She ran to their bedroom, stopping next to their bed where Lexa was still curled up in the blankets, her face on Clarke’s pillow. 

“Lex. Lex. Lex. Lex. Lexa!” Clarke nearly shouted and pushed against Lexa’s shoulders, trying to wake her up. 

“Clarke. What’s wrong? What are you doing?” Lexa mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. 

“Lexa, look!” Clarke turned around to the side, showing of her little bump. 

“I don’t see anything, Clarke. Let me get my glasses.” Lexa turned around and got her glasses off the nightstand, “okay, what do I need to see?” 

“Lex, are you serious? Look! I’m starting to show.” Clarke all but subtly pushed out her stomach, making the little bump a bit bigger. 

“Sorry, Clarke. I can’t see it. You look just the same.” Lexa said mischievously. 

Clarke’s face fell. “Damn it Lexa, tell me I’m fat!” 

Lexa sighed and she couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m just pulling your leg. I can see it very clearly. Come here.” 

Lexa moved to the side of the bed where Clarke stood, placing her hands on Clarke’s hips. She pulled her in closer and softly peppered kisses all over Clarke’s abdomen. “Hey there, little one.” She whispered. “I can’t wait to see you again in a few weeks.” 

Clarke looked down and smiled. “That tickles.” She said when Lexa pressed soft kisses against her lower abdomen, close to the top of her underwear. 

Lexa placed her head on Clarke’s stomach now, closing her eyes.

Clarke put her arms around Lexa, hugging her closer to her body. “I’m so happy right now.” She whispered with closed eyes.

“Me too.” Lexa said, moving her head away and looking up into Clarke’s sky blue eyes. 

And at the sight of Lexa’s beautiful green eyes, Clarke couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. 

She pressed a soft kiss against Lexa’s forehead. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay :) I appreciate every single one of you reading this, leaving comments and kudos. Thank you xo


	4. chapter four

20 weeks had flown by and the couple had another appointment with the gynaecologist and if all things went right, they’d be able to find out they were having a boy or a girl. 

Clarke’s baby bump was now very noticeable and she couldn’t be happier about the fact that everyone around her could see she was pregnant. However, she was not happy that nothing seemed to fit her anymore. 

“Lexa.” Clarke whined, “My favourite jeans don’t fit me anymore.” The blonde pouted as she stood in front of the mirror. “I’m so fat.”

Lexa smiled and walked up behind Clarke, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, pressing herself against her back. She pressed a kiss to her cheek and laughed. “You are not fat, silly. You’re beautiful like always.” Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s abdomen. “You look very cute with this bump. Are you ready to find out if we’re having a boy or a girl?” 

Clarke smiled at Lexa through the mirror. “Yes, but first I need to find something that fits me.” She sighed as she pulled down her pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Clarke was about to walk back to their closet, when Lexa arms tightened around her. 

“I could think of something else we could do first.” Lexa smirked, turning Clarke around in her arms, nipping at the blonde’s lips, softly biting down on her lower lip. “We still have a few hours before we have to be there.” She whispered into Clarke’s ear, planting her lips right under her earlobe, lightly sucking on the skin. 

“Okay, I like your idea.” Clarke moaned softly. Lexa took Clarke’s hands gently in hers and pulled her towards the bed. 

“I love you.” Lexa whispered before she kissed her again. Their kiss soon turned into one filled with passion and lust, Clarke was pretty disappointed when Lexa pulled away, coming up for air. 

“I love you, too.” Clarke whispered back. Lexa moved her lips lower and Clarke leaned back, granting better access to her neck.

Lexa was nipping at the skin of the blonde’s neck, knowing exactly where her weak spots were. Lexa felt satisfied when she heard a deep moan. “Lex, you’re killing me.” Clarke groaned out, tangling her fingers in Lexa’s messy brown hair. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s lips curl up into a smile. Lexa moved her hands towards Clarke’s back, unhooking her bra in one swift motion. 

Clarke took off her bra and flung it across the room. They only hoped they would find it again later. Lexa smiled at the sight in front of her. 

“Clarke.” Lexa said with a proud smile on her face, “You look so beautiful, as always. I love you so much.” 

Lexa’s hands hovered over Clarke’s full breasts. “Are they still sensitive?” 

Clarke nodded lightly, “But it’s okay. I don’t mind if you touch them. I don’t mind a little pain, I think I told you this before.” The blonde winked at the brunette and Lexa laughed. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. 

In Lexa’s eyes, Clarke had the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. They fit her hands perfectly and Lexa could never get enough of them. If anyone were to ask what Lexa’s favourite body part of Clarke’s is, her boobs would definitely be high on the list. 

Lexa gasped lightly when she cupped Clarke’s breasts in her hands. “Seems like my babies have grown too.” 

Clarke snorted when Lexa said this. “Yeah, so I’ve noticed as well.” Clarke winked at Lexa. “They’re all yours, Lex. At least until our little one is born. Then you have to share.” 

Lexa pouted. “I don’t like sharing.” 

They had decided they would try to breastfeed. Lexa was sad at first that she wouldn’t be able to feed the baby that way, until Raven smacked the back of Lexa’s head and said they could use the pumping machine. 

“You don’t have to share forever.” Clarke assured her, putting her hands on Lexa’s cheeks and bringing her down for a kiss. 

Clarke moaned into the kiss as Lexa gently started rubbing Clarke’s breasts, careful not to hurt her. 

She kissed her way down to her breasts, pressing kisses all over Clarke’s breast until finally she took the hardened nipple into her mouth. Her hand, massaging and pinching the other breast.

“Fuck.” Clarke moaned. “Lex, please.” 

Lexa smirked and moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other one. 

While her left hand was busy fondling Clarke’s breast, her other hand moved down to Clarke’s thighs. She gently pulled at her underwear, and Clarke lifted her hips so she could slide the fabric over her ass. 

Lexa’s hand made contact with the inside of the blonde’s soft skin of her thigh. 

Her fingers moved to where Clarke wanted them the most and started rubbing circles on her clit, then moving down to her opening where she noticed how wet Clarke was already. 

“God, Clarke. You’re so wet already.”

Clarke whimpered as Lexa moved down, trailing kisses over her body. Under her breasts, over her baby bump and finally Lexa’s lips hovered over Clarke’s clit. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Clarke?” Lexa asked in a husky voice. “Or do you want me to stop?” 

Clarke moaned again. “Please, Lex. I need to feel you inside of me. Please fuck me.” 

Lexa looked over to Clarke one more time before she removed her hand from Clarke. She laughed when she heard the blonde whine again. “Lex, please.” 

Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat when she felt Lexa’s tongue on her clit. Lexa’s hand came up again and she pushed two fingers in, knowing that her girlfriend wouldn’t have any problem taking it. 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hair, gently pulling on it when Lexa hit the right spot, the one that always made her see stars. 

“Fuck, Lex. I need more. I need another one. Please.” Clarke whimpered and Lexa added a third finger. 

Lexa felt Clarke’s muscles tighten around her fingers and she let out a loud moan. 

Lexa flicked her tongue over Clarke’s clit one more time, then she gently bit on it. “Cum for me, Clarke.” She said as she kept pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde, a wet slapping sound the only sound in the room besides Clarke’s heavy breathing and moans.

Clarke’s orgasm hit her hard and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Lexa moved her fingers in and out slowly, letting Clarke ride out her orgasm. 

“Lex,” she said breathless, “you’re so good at this.” Clarke was panting heavily and a light sheen of sweat was covering her body. 

Lexa smirked and kissed the blonde. Clarke could taste herself on Lexa’s lips and she moaned again. 

“Fuck.” She whimpered when Lexa removed her fingers very slowly. “I love you, Lex.” 

Clarke closed her eyes as she tried to even out her breath. 

“It’s your turn now, come here.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arms and pulled her closer. 

Lexa was on her side when Clarke tugged at her legs, placing one at each side of her face. 

“Clarke, are you su-“ Lexa didn’t even get to finish her sentence because the next thing she noticed was a warm tongue between her legs and a deep moan leaving her throat. 

\------------------------------------

“Clarke. Hurry up or we’re going to be late.” Lexa sighed as she checked her watch again. 

“Is it acceptable to go out in sweatpants? I don’t have anything else that fits me.” Clarke asked while she held up her favourite sweatpants. 

“Of course, Clarke. Go for it, but hurry. I want to see our baby.” Lexa walked over to Clarke and helped her put her pants on. “You know, in a few weeks you won’t be able to see your feet anymore.” 

Lexa laughed when she heard Clarke groan. “Don’t remind me I’m going to get even fatter.” 

Lexa lightly punched her girlfriend on the shoulder. “Shut up, you’re not fat. Our baby is growing inside of you, that’s something entirely different.” 

“Let’s go now.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and left the house, walking to their destination

“So Ms. Griffin, how are you? How are you handling the pregnancy so far? I take it everything is going well?” The gynaecologist asked Clarke. 

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. “Yeah, everything is going well. I’m really showing now and I’m so excited.” 

“Have you felt the baby move yet?” 

“No, not yet. Is that normal?” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand again as she said this, her thumb rubbing over Clarke’s skin. 

“Sure is. Usually people feel it around the 24th week, so only a few more weeks. Okay, let’s take a look at your baby again.” She said while motioning to the bed for Clarke to lie on. “Lift up your shirt and lower your pants, please.” 

Clarke did as she was told and Lexa took place next to Clarke again, waiting for the screen to come to life. 

Clarke heard Lexa’s breath hitch when their baby was clearly visible on the screen. She squeezed the brunette’s hand and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. She put her hand on Lexa’s neck, gently pulling her towards her and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Look at our baby.” She said when she turned her head to the screen again. 

The gynaecologist pressed some buttons, at first taking some photos to give to the couple later. Then, only a few seconds after that, they heard the heartbeat again. 

“It’s still going strong, everything looks just fine.” 

Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips. “I’m so happy.” She whispered against Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke nodded her head and looked up to Lexa, drowning in her glassy green eyes. 

“I can see the baby’s sex very clearly at the moment, do you want to know it?” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

Clarke and Lexa replied at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. “Lex, I don’t want to know yet. Let us be surprised when they’re born.” 

Lexa sighed and kissed Clarke’s hand. “If that’s what you want.” She reluctantly agreed but she’d do anything for Clarke and honestly, if she’d know the sex of the baby, she wouldn’t be able to keep it to herself and they decided no one else could know if they were getting a boy or a girl. 

The gynaecologist smiled and nodded her head. She turned off the machine and gave Clarke a paper towel to clean off the sticky gel on her stomach. 

She handed over the pictures that came out of the machine. “Here you go, Ms. Griffin. I’d like to see you again when you’re about 35 weeks along, if that’s okay for you.” Clarke nodded and they made a new appointment. 

Clarke laced her fingers through Lexa’s when they were on their way home. 

“Thanks, Lex. For agreeing not to knowing the sex of our baby yet. I was going to tell you this morning, but we got a little distracted.” She finished off with a wink. 

“It’s okay, Clarke. I would’ve accidentally told Raven or O or our parents and I wouldn’t want that to happen.” Lexa chuckled as she thought about how her and Clarke’s parents would buy either blue clothes if it’s a boy or pink clothes for a girl. 

Clarke and Lexa wanted to dress their baby in whatever colour they liked, regardless of the sex of their baby. 

“Come on, let’s go show our baby to Raven and Octavia.” 

 

Later that day, when they were all seated on the floor of Clarke and Lexa’s living room. They ordered in pizza and Raven, Octavia and Lexa were all drinking beer while Clarke had to settle for something non-alcoholic. 

“Okay, guys. Look at this.” Clarke said when she handed over the pictures, one to Raven and one to Octavia. 

“Hey, it doesn’t look like an alien anymore.” Raven grinned, expecting the pillow Lexa was about to throw at her. 

“It never looked like an alien in the first place.” Lexa grumbled. 

“Is it going to be a girl or a boy?” Octavia asked while she stared at the picture of the ultrasound. She looked really fascinated by it. 

Clarke shrugged. “We don’t know yet. We want to be surprised.” 

Lexa nodded her head in agreement. “But you can bet on it. 50% chance you get it right.” She smirked at Raven. 

“Turn it around.” Clarke said suddenly, grabbing Lexa’s hand in the process. 

Raven and Octavia did as told and Octavia squealed out loud. 

On the back of both of the ultrasound pictures was a question written in Clarke’s handwriting, ‘Do you want to be my godmother?’ 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Octavia screamed as she pulled Clarke and Lexa in for a hug. “I’d love too.” 

Octavia let go of her friends as they all looked over to Raven, waiting for an answer. 

“What do you think, Rae?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“I’d be honoured to.” Raven said while she wiped away a lone tear rolling down her cheek. “Damn it, since when did I become such a sap.” 

Clarke sighed in relief at hearing Raven’s answer and Lexa started laughing. 

“Come here, you asshole.” Clarke said as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around Raven, her baby bump keeping them from hugging each other tightly. 

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered as she looked over to Octavia, knowing both of them heard it.

“This means a lot.” 

\------------------------------------

A few weeks later Lexa and Clarke were cuddling in bed on a cold December morning. It had been snowing all night, covering everything up in white. Clarke was on her side, Lexa pressed against her back. This was the only position they could properly sleep in anymore, since Clarke’s bump was getting bigger and she loved the feeling of Lexa’s body covering hers at night. Her arms wrapped around her waist, where she felt the safest.

Clarke opened her eyes as she felt Lexa’s lips on her neck. 

“Good morning, Lex.” She whispered as she turned her neck so Lexa could reach it better. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.” The brunette said as she punctuated each word with a kiss. “And good morning, little one.” She added as she lifted Clarke’s oversized sleeping shirt, placing her hand on Clarke’s stomach. 

She tugged on Clarke’s arm, trying to move the blonde so she’d be lying on her back. Clarke knew what Lexa wanted her to do but right as she was about to turn to her back, she felt a swift kick to her stomach. 

She gasped as she felt it again. 

“Lex, wait.” Clarke breathed out, laying still on her side. 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked as she leaned over Clarke. 

“I think I felt our baby move.” She whispered, grabbing Lexa’s hand. “I felt two kicks right here.” She said as she moved her own hand to the side of her stomach. She gasped again. “I just felt it again.” 

Clarke moved Lexa’s hand to the side of her stomach, placing it on her cold skin. “You should be able to feel it right here.” Clarke looked at Lexa expectantly, tears pooling in her blue eyes.

Lexa held her breath as she had her hand on Clarke’s skin, waiting for another kick. “There it was again, did you feel it?” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa excitedly. 

Her face fell when she saw Lexa’s sad expression. “No, I did not.” Lexa whispered. 

“Lex, look at me.” 

Lexa looked up to Clarke and saw tear streaks on her cheeks. “Press a little harder. It’s not very noticeable, but it’s there.” 

Clarke turned on her back and laid still, her stomach bare to the cold air. She placed her hand over Lexa’s, pressing it into her skin as hard as she could. 

“Am I not hurting you now?” Lexa asked, her tone laced with worry. 

“Don’t be silly.” Clarke replied. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Lexa felt Clarke’s skin bumping into her own. 

“Did you feel it?” Clarke asked with a smile on her face. 

“I did.” Lexa breathed out, tears about ready to roll down her cheeks. 

Lexa let out a little laugh when she felt it again. Clarke did the same, bumping her nose with Lexa’s. 

“Does this not hurt you?” Lexa asked with a small voice as she stared at Clarke’s abdomen. 

Clarke chuckled. “Not yet, no. My mom once told me I kicked her so hard she broke a rib because of it.” 

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s shocked expression. “Seriously?” 

“Totally.” Clarke said, “but right now I think this might be my new favourite feeling in the world.”

“I love you so much. I’m glad I get to share this with you.” 

Clarke looked at Lexa’s face, adoration written all over it. Clarke didn’t think she could fall in love with Lexa even more, until she saw Lexa moving down and pressing kisses against Clarke’s stomach where they could feel their baby move. 

“You should talk to our baby. That way it’ll recognise your voice when he or she is born.” Clarke whispered as Lexa kept peppering kisses over Clarke’s stomach. 

“Good idea, Clarke. But right now, I’d like to tell you how badly I want to eat you out and I don’t think our baby is supposed to hear things like that.” 

Clarke laughed as Lexa hooked her fingers in Clarke’s pyjama pants, slowly dragging them down the blonde’s legs. 

Clarke’s laughing turned into moaning as soon as Lexa’s tongue touched the spot between her legs where she wanted it the most. 

“Oh my god, Lex. You’re going to kill me one of these days.” Clarke whispered after she came twice by the magic of Lexa’s hands and tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to my hoe wezi for editing this chapter, I love you. :) 
> 
> did you guys see the trailer? omg! I cannot even function rn??? I don't even know what to think about all of it! Please come talk to me about it on my tumblr! alyciajsmins.tumblr.com


	5. chapter five

“Lex, wake up.” Clarke whispered, her face barely inches away from Lexa’s. “Wake up.” She said more forcefully, lightly shoving at the brunette’s shoulders when she noticed Lexa wouldn’t wake up. 

Lexa groaned and opened one eye. “Clarke? What are you doing?” She looked over at the clock on her nightstand, the red numbers a bit blurry because she doesn’t have her glasses on. “It’s 3 in the morning, why are you up?” 

“I’m hungry.” Clarke said happily. “Can you order me food?” 

“Clarke, seriously? Can’t you order it yourself?” Lexa’s tone was harsher than she intended to and apologies started rolling off of her tongue immediately when she saw Clarke’s face fall. 

Lexa sighed. “Alright, fine. What do you want?” 

Clarke thought for a couple of minutes, twisting her face to show just how concentrated she was. It was insanely cute. “I would really like some pickles, actually.” 

“Pickles? Are you sure? You don’t like pickles.” The brunette asked her girlfriend. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want pickles. Can we go get them in the night store?” Clarke asked like a 12 year old would ask for candy. 

“Fine. Get dressed and put on your hat, it’s really cold out.” 

 

Thirty minutes later Clarke was sitting on the couch, a jar of pickles next to her. Lexa scrunched up her nose when Clarke grabbed another one and moaned as she bit into it. 

“This is so good, Lex. Why haven’t we bought these before?” The blonde asked as she took another bite. 

“Because you don’t like them. And neither do I. They smell awful. I know someone who’s not going to get kissed for the next few hours.” 

Clarke finished off another one and pouted. “Okay, I’ll stop eating then. Can I get a kiss now?” She closed the jar and moved over to Lexa, pouting her lips. “Give me a kiss, Lex.” 

Lexa chuckled and put her hands out, stopping Clarke from getting closer. “Go away, stinky.” 

Clarke laughed as Lexa grabbed her wrists, keeping her a safe distance away from her. “Go brush your teeth first and maybe after that you’ll get a kiss.” 

“Okay, let go of me so I can go brush my teeth.” Clarke said and Lexa released the hold on the blonde’s wrists. 

Clarke smirked at Lexa right before she made a sudden move forward, kissing Lexa quickly on the lips, taking the brunette by surprise. 

“Ew, Clarke! You taste so gross right now.” Lexa said as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. 

Clarke started to laugh at Lexa’s reaction. “Oh Lex, it’s not that bad.” 

Clarke’s laugh turned into a gasp when she felt a hard kick to her stomach. “Ouch.” She said as she clutched her hand over the side of her stomach where she felt the baby kick. “Fucking shit, I think our baby doesn’t like pickles after all.” Clarke said after she felt another hard kick. 

“Or maybe our baby doesn’t want you to kiss me when you smell.” Lexa winked at Clarke, but moved closer to her girlfriend anyway. 

“Can I feel again?” Lexa asked, her hands hovering over the place where Clarke’s hand still rested on her stomach. 

“Of course, Lex.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and replaced hers with Lexa’s. 

Clarke gasped again just as Lexa felt the kick against her hand. “Damn, can they calm down? These aren’t the soft kicks I felt before.”

Lexa grinned, “That’s what you get when you eat pickles in the middle of the night.”

 

Clarke had developed some weird eating habits. On one particular night Lexa prepared a meal with fries, Clarke had promptly gotten up from the chair, walked over to the kitchen cabinet, grabbed a jar of Nutella and put a spoonful of Nutella on her plate. Lexa’s mouth fell open as Clarke dipped her fries in it before taking a bite of them. 

“Oh Lex, you should try this. It’s so good.” Clarke moaned as she dipped all of her fries in Nutella. 

“Uh, no thanks, Clarke. It’s all yours.” Lexa felt her stomach turn at the thought of eating ‘Nutella fries’ as Clarke liked to call them. 

Clarke simply shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. 

She also craved a lot of fruit. So Lexa, being the awesome girlfriend that she was, always made sure they had different kinds of fruit available for when Clarke wanted it. Which ended up an awful lot during the night. And she always woke up Lexa to peel and cut an apple in ‘moon slices’ for her. 

And Lexa always did it, because she loves Clarke. And a happy Clarke is all she needs. (And the littlest things made Clarke cry nowadays, so Lexa tried to avoid that as much as possible). 

“Will you ever stop eating, Clarke?” Lexa asked one night when Clarke was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal placed on top of her stomach. “We just had dinner and now you’re on your second bowl of cereal.” 

“I have to eat for two, Lex.” Clarke said, bringing up a spoonful of cereal to her mouth. 

Lexa snorted. “That’s just what pregnant people use as an excuse to eat a lot. You do not have to eat for two.” 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something. Lexa laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head. “But go ahead, if eating makes you happy and satisfied, then go for it.” 

Clarke smirked at Lexa. “You know only you can satisfy me.” 

\----------------------------------

A few weeks later, Lexa woke up with a pounding headache. It felt like her body was on fire, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. But at the same time she was shivering and all she wanted to do was pull Clarke’s body closer to hers, hiding under their warm duvet. 

Lexa groaned as her headache only seemed to get worse. It felt like someone was banging on the inside of her on her head. 

“Lex?” Clarke asked with a small voice as she turned on the bedside lamp. “Are you okay? You’re sweating and shivering” She turned around awkwardly. It was starting to get really difficult for Clarke, moving around with such a big belly. 

“My head hurts.” Lexa croaked out, keeping her eyes closed. “And I feel like my body is on fire but I also want to snuggle up to you and hide under the covers.” 

Clarke sighed as she held her hand against Lexa’s forehead. “I’m pretty sure you have a fever. Maybe I should call the doctor so he can come over.” 

Lexa groaned as she cracked an eye open. “Clarke, no. Just give me some painkillers and I’ll be fine. It’s just a cold.” 

“I’ll give you one for now, but if it gets worse, we’re going to the doctor, promise me?” Clarke asked, trying to wiggle her way out of the bed. 

“Okay.” Lexa mumbled. She didn’t even have the energy to properly reply to Clarke, let alone try to fight her on this. 

Not even a minute later Clarke returned with a painkiller and a glass of water. “Can you sit up for me, Lex?” Clarke asked as she placed the glass and painkiller on the nightstand. 

“Can you help me?” Lexa asked with a small voice as she tried to put weight on her arms, but failing miserably when she realised she literally had no energy at all. She hated this, being weak, as if she couldn’t do anything herself. But if anyone were to see her like this, she was glad it was Clarke. She wasn’t afraid to be weak in front of Clarke. She _was_ weak for Clarke.

Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed on Lexa’s side, gently grabbing her arms and pulling her up. “Okay, easy now.” She said as she gripped Lexa tighter, scared she wouldn’t be able to keep herself upright. 

“Open your mouth, Lex.” Lexa did as she was told and slightly opened her mouth, allowing Clarke to pop in the little pill. Clarke then took the glass of water and held it against Lexa’s lips. Lexa took tiny sips until she gently pushed Clarke’s arm away. 

“I’m so tired.” She groaned again as Clarke rubbed her arms. 

“Go to bed now, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Clarke gently lowered Lexa on the mattress again, pulling the covers over her girlfriend, tucking her in. “I love you, Lex. Now get some sleep and you’ll feel better soon.” She placed a gentle kiss on the brunette’s sweaty forehead. 

Clarke went to the bathroom and took a washcloth out of the cabinet under the sink, drenching it in cold water. She went back to their bedroom and wiped it over Lexa’s forehead, a small smile on her lips when she heard Lexa sigh in relief. 

Lexa arched her neck and Clarke took the sign, moving the cold washcloth to her neck. “Thanks, Clarke. This feels good.” Lexa sighed, her eyes still closed. Clarke noticed she was still shivering from time to time. “I’ll be back soon.” The blonde said as she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips. 

 

A few hours later Lexa woke up. Clarke was not by her side. She groaned when she realised that not only her headache wasn’t gone, but she also had a blocked nose now. 

“Clarke?” She croaked out. She cringed at the sound of her voice. Being sick was awful and she did not like it. 

Lexa heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, knowing they belonged to Clarke. “Clarke?” Lexa’s voice cracked at the end of Clarke’s name. 

“Lex, I’m here, it’s okay. I made you chicken soup.” Clarke whispered, putting her hand on Lexa’s forehead again. “I think your fever has gone down a bit, though. At least that’s good. Do you want me to get a cold washcloth again?” 

Lexa hummed an agreement and Clarke went to the bathroom, repeating the process she did earlier in the day. Lexa sighed contentedly again when she felt the cold cloth on her face and neck. 

“Do you want some soup?” Clarke asked as she helped Lexa sit up against the headboard. Lexa nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. “Thank you.” She whispered as she squeezed Clarke’s hand. 

“It’s the least I could do after you’ve put up with me for the last 30 weeks. I don’t always make it so easy on you. Now open your mouth.” Clarke grabbed the spoon and lifted it to Lexa’s mouth, feeding her tiny bits of soup. 

It took them awhile, but Clarke managed to get some soup into Lexa. “Will you lay down with me, Clarke? I just want to hold you right now.” 

Clarke nodded her head and placed the empty bowl on the nightstand. “Let me just grab the blanket Raven and O got us for Christmas last year.” 

Raven and Octavia had given them the biggest blanket they had ever seen. It was so soft and comfy and it was big enough to wrap around them as they snuggled up to each other. Of course, now with Clarke’s pregnant belly it wasn’t that easy to cuddle, but Clarke was determined to make it work. 

The blonde propped up all the pillows (they had _a lot_ of pillows) against the headboard on her side of the bed and threw the blanket around her, leaning up against the wall of pillows. “Come here, Lex.” She whispered as she held open her arms for her sick girlfriend. 

Lexa moved a little to the left, one arm behind Clarke’s back and the other one thrown around Clarke’s protruding belly. She carefully placed her head on Clarke’s chest. Lexa hummed contently as she closed her eyes. 

“Is this okay for you?” Clarke was stroking Lexa’s hair, moving her messy brown curls away from her face so Clarke could admire her face. 

Lexa hummed again, moving her fingers over Clarke’s stomach. Clarke threw the blanket around Lexa, enveloping them both in the warmth of the blanket. 

“You always smell so good.” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s chest. “You already smell like a mommy.” Clarke laughed and Lexa could feel the vibrations from her position on the blonde’s chest. She couldn’t help but smile when Clarke pressed a kiss against the top of her head. 

Not long after that, Lexa fell asleep while Clarke kept stroking her hair, their baby kicking Clarke again as if he or she could feel Lexa’s presence so close. 

\------------------------------

“Clarke, why do you walk like Lexa just fucked you in the ass?” Raven asked when Clarke walked back into the room. 

“Fuck you, Rae. How about you try walking with a belly like this. I can’t even see my own feet anymore.” Raven chuckled as Clarke pouted. 

“Only a few more weeks and your little alien will be born. Or who knows, they might decide to come early and come next week.” Raven said as she sat down on a bench near the store. 

Clarke was only a few weeks away from her due date so she and Lexa decided it would be time to start buying things for the baby. Lexa, Raven and Octavia all agreed on the fact that they would arrange the baby’s room. Clarke would make a design for the walls, probably something Disney related. 

They were running out of time. Neither of them really thought about the fact that this baby might just come early. 

So Lexa ordered Raven to take Clarke out for painting stuff to finish the room. Lexa was busy with work and was not able to get a day off to get it finished on time. 

“What? No way, I’m not ready for our baby to come now. Not ready at all.” Clarke sighed as she rubbed her belly. “They’re kicking me again. I don’t think they have a lot of space in there anymore.” Clarke winced at a particular hard kick. “Fuck.” 

“Can I feel?” Raven asked tentatively. 

“Of course, Rae.” Clarke grabbed Raven’s hand and held it against her stomach. Raven smiled when she felt it kick against her hand. 

“Wow.” She whispered. “This is pretty cool.” 

Clarke laughed. “You should see my stomach move when the baby is moving a lot. I swear when I lay on my side my stomach doesn’t even look round anymore because of all the moving that little peanut is doing.” 

Raven removed her hand from Clarke’s stomach. “Well, that sounds creepy. Please film it next time it happens. I want to see this sorcery.” 

Clarke nodded, “will do. Let’s go now, before we’re home too late.” 

Not even a week later the baby’s room was finished. They painted it in a neutral colour which fits for any gender. Clarke drew different Disney characters on the wall, alternating between hers and Lexa’s favourites. 

There was a swinging chair along with a little baby bed, but they both know that the baby would sleep in their room for the first months, as Clarke was going to breastfeed. They decided on co-sleeping, which meant that the baby’s bed would be fastened onto Clarke and Lexa’s bed. That way neither of them had to go far if the baby woke up in the middle of the night and started crying. 

Clarke’s last appointment at the gynaecologist went smoothly. They had a last ultrasound and Lexa was mesmerized by everything once again. They got a 3D ultrasound done and they were both very happy. The gynaecologist went over the obvious signs of labour as it could happen any moment now. 

They would have to go to the hospital if Clarke’s water breaks. Or if she frequently experiences abdominal pain, like period cramps or if she’d lose some blood. 

All this talk about water breaking and cramps and blood did nothing to calm Clarke’s nerves. Now that it was getting closer, she was really starting to get nervous. 

Clarke wants to give birth without an epidural, Lexa wants Clarke to have one because she can’t stand to see Clarke in pain. So they asked the gynaecologist for alternative pain relief methods. There’s gas and air, going in the bath or simply a lower back massage. Clarke insisted to Lexa she’d be fine with those alternatives. “As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything.” Clarke had said as she squeezed Lexa’s hand. 

 

A week later they were discussing baby names. Lexa made a little list of boys and girls names and they both highlighted their favourites. 

They smiled at each other when their favourites came down to one boy’s name and one girl’s name.

\------------------------------

Raven and Clarke were both chilling on the couch. Lexa was out at work and Octavia was spending time with her brother, Bellamy. 

Clarke decided to play a trick on Raven and Octavia. 

They were watching some random show on Netflix. Raven was just about to prop a handful of popcorn into her mouth when Clarke gasped, clutching her stomach. 

“Raven, it’s time.” She breathed out, pretending to sound hurt because of contractions. Raven’s mouth fell open and she unknowingly opened her hand, dropping the popcorn all over her lap. 

“Oh my god, oh my god. Stay calm. Take deep breaths. Just breathe, Clarke.” Raven rushed out in one breath as she gathered the popcorn that fell into her lap and propped it into her mouth. “I’m breathing, Raven. Maybe you’re the one that needs to breathe.” 

Raven ignored her and grabbed some shoes, nearly throwing them at Clarke’s face. “Put on your shoes. We need to go.” 

“Raven. Those are Lexa’s shoes. I still have mine on.” Clarke feigned another contraction, clutching her stomach again. “Where are your car keys, Rae?” 

“Right, keys. I don’t know where I left my keys.” Raven started to rummage through her bag, frustration building as she couldn’t find her keys. “Where are my damn keys!” She shouted to herself. 

Clarke sighed and crossed her arms, watching Raven freak out over finding her keys from a distance. 

“Well, fuck this, I can’t find my keys, come on, we’ll use Lexa’s old bike. You can hop on the back and I’ll cycle.” 

Raven grabbed Clarke’s hand and forcefully pulled her towards the garage. 

“Raven, stop.” Clarke said while she struggled to keep up with Raven’s fast pace. 

“No, Blondie. We got this. You’re going to have your baby and I’ll make sure this happens in the hospital. Okay, now hop on.” She moved her arms to the bike, ready to hop on herself. 

“I am not getting on that bike, Rae.” Clarke crossed her arms. 

“But you’re having your baby.” Raven exclaimed, motioning towards the back of the bike again. 

“Actually, no, I’m not having the baby right now.” Clarke smiled sheepishly. 

“What?!” Raven demanded with a slightly angry voice. 

“Gotcha!” Clarke smirked, “you should’ve seen your face.” 

“That is so mean!” Raven said, punching Clarke on the shoulder. 

“You just need to be ready to take me in case the baby decides to come when Lexa’s not here.” Clarke said. “And you totally failed this test.” 

“I did not! I was so calm, I was going to take you to the hospital.” Raven said.

“On the back of a bike! How on earth were you going to do that?” Clarke smiled. “You’d better be ready if it’s the real deal.” 

“I’ll be ready. Seriously.” Raven said, “I got this.” 

\-----

A while later Clarke tried to pull the trick again. But this time, Raven was prepared. She found her car keys (they were in her pocket all this time) and even grabbed Clarke’s bag that they already put together for this occasion and Clarke was pretty impressed. 

“Wow, Raven. I’m impressed.” Clarke said while she awkwardly hugged Raven with her big belly between them. “You’re actually ready this time.” 

Raven beamed with happiness but her smile fell when she thought about something. 

“What is it?” Clarke asked. 

“What if neither me or Lexa are here when you go into labour?” 

 

So after a few hours of scheming, Raven was hiding in the bathroom and Octavia was at the door.

“Clarke? What’s wrong?” Octavia asked as she rushed over to Clarke’s side. Clarke was clutching the table, pretending to have a contraction. 

“It’s time, O. The baby is coming.” Clarke said as Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm and moved it around her neck so she could support the blonde as they walked to Octavia’s car. 

“How do you know, Clarke?” Octavia asked while she was observing Clarke for any signs of pain. 

“My water broke.” Clarke said. 

“Oh no, turn around. I have leather seats and you are not going to sit on them without a towel.” Octavia removed Clarke’s arm and left her to stand on her own. 

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes as Octavia ran around the living room trying to find a towel. 

“Last time I checked the towels were in the bathroom.” Clarke said when Octavia didn’t seem to get the point that she was not really in labour. 

“Right. Thanks, Clarke.” Octavia said as she made her way to the bathroom. She stopped midway on the stairs when she heard Raven laugh upstairs. 

“Clarke. Why did you call me if Raven is here?” Octavia turned around and scowled at Clarke. “You’re not really in labour, are you?” 

“Gotcha?” Clarke said sheepishly, just like she did with Raven. 

“Oh, I’m going to kill you, this isn’t even funny.” 

Clarke laughed when Octavia tried to maintain her scowl, but when she heard how Raven wanted to take her to the hospital, she couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

Lexa was next on the list and from the previous reactions she’d gotten, she couldn’t wait for her girlfriend’s reaction.

When the brunette came home after a long day at work, she longed to hold her girlfriend in her arms. 

“Clarke, I’m home.” Lexa announced as she walked through the door, taking off her coat. 

“Lex.” Clarke said, “I think it’s time.” 

Lexa didn’t hurry to Clarke’s side, because Octavia told her all about Clarke’s trick. 

“Let me just grab some dinner first if you don’t mind, I’m starving.” Lexa grabbed her glasses out of their case and put them on. 

“Lex, are you serious right now? I’m going to have our baby.” Clarke said, not believing what she heard coming out of Lexa’s mouth. 

“Yes, but I’m very hungry and you know I don’t joke about food.” Lexa said while placing a kiss on Clarke’s cheek as she walked past her to the kitchen. 

“But..” Clarke started but Lexa interrupted her. 

“I’m just kidding, Clarke. I know all about the dirty trick you played on Raven and Octavia.” 

“I’m not playing a trick on you, Lexa. I’m going to have this baby now.” Clarke said again. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand, pulling her to their front door. “Wait here, I’m going to grab your bag.” The brunette stayed calm as she went to their bedroom to grab Clarke’s bag. When she came downstairs again, she gently grabbed Clarke’s hand again and led her outside to Lexa’s car. She put the bag in the backseat and just as she was about to help Clarke get in the car, Clarke sighed and told her it was a trick after all. 

She was proud of Lexa for staying so calm when she needed to be because Clarke was at least 100% sure she wasn’t going to be calm. 

“You passed the test, Lex. I’m proud of you.” Clarke said that night as she pressed kisses to Lexa’s neck. 

“I still can’t believe you tricked us all into believing you were in labour.” Lexa said, enjoying Clarke’s soft lips on her skin. 

Clarke grinned as she placed kisses on Lexa’s lips. “At least I know you’re ready to take me if it comes to it.” 

Not even a week later Clarke woke up in the middle of the night as a painful contraction ripped through her midsection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I need inspiration for baby names. Share your fav names in comments please :)  
> I think this will only have about 1 or 2 chapters left, I don't want it to get too boring.  
> As always thank you to my bae greyscalerainbows for editing this chapter. I love you. 
> 
> Happy holidays y'all :)


	6. chapter six

“Ow.” Clarke whispered, clutching her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through it. When she felt the contraction ebb away, a light groan escaped her throat. 

She sighed as she opened her eyes again, instantly locking on Lexa’s sleeping form. She wanted Lexa by her side more than anything to help her through this, but it’s only the first contraction she felt and Lexa needs her sleep, she’s been working a lot lately. 

So Clarke decided to get some more sleep while she could. 

She lied down again, pressing her back to Lexa’s front. She smiled when she felt Lexa’s arms circling her waist. 

Clarke was in and out of sleep when she felt another contraction. Although this one wasn’t as bad, she still felt it. She sighed and tried turning around in Lexa’s arms when the brunette woke up. 

“Clarke?” Lexa mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. It was Clarke’s favourite sound. 

Lexa still had her eyes closed and was lazily drawing circles on Clarke’s hip. However, when she felt Clarke’s body stiffen next to her, she opened her eyes. 

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hip and pressed a soft kiss on the blonde’s nose. 

“I think our baby wants to be born.” Clarke said, her hand now on top of Lexa’s. “I woke up because of a contraction about 15 minutes ago and I just had one again.” 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?” Clarke nodded her head as she grabbed Lexa’s cheek. “Should we go to the hospital?” 

“Not yet.” Clarke murmured as she placed her lips on Lexa’s cheek. “It might be just practise contractions. I’m going to take a bath, if they don’t go away then we’ll go to the hospital.” 

Lexa nodded and moved to get up. “It’s okay, Lex. You can try and sleep some more.” Clarke said as she realised why Lexa tried to get up. 

“There’s no way I could sleep if you’re in labour, Clarke. I’ll join you in the bath, if you want.” Lexa said with a small voice. 

“I’d love that.” Clarke whispered as she softly kissed Lexa on the lips. 

Lexa got out of bed and walked over to their bathroom, drawing a bath for the both of them. Luckily their tub was big enough that they could fit in it with Clarke’s heavy pregnant stomach. 

Clarke slowly walked over to the bathroom, fresh clothes for her and Lexa in her hands. She placed them on the sink and Lexa walked closer to her and helped the blonde to get her clothes off. 

When they were both naked, Lexa looked at Clarke. “You’re so beautiful, Clarke.” 

Clarke blushed. “You too, Lex.” 

Lexa got in the bath first and helped Clarke get in. They settled in together so Clarke was leaning against Lexa’s chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, settling her hands on her stomach. 

Lexa chuckled softly when she felt their baby move. “Soon we can hold him or her in our arms.” Lexa said as she placed kisses on Clarke’s skin wherever she could reach from her position. 

Clarke hummed in response, but then grabbed Lexa’s arms as she felt another contraction coming through. “Is there another one? I can feel your stomach getting hard.” Lexa asked as she felt Clarke’s grip on her get tighter. 

Clarke nodded, unable to talk as the contraction reached its highest point. 

“Just breathe, Clarke. Breathe in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth. Don’t hold your breath, that only makes it worse.” 

Clarke did as Lexa said, breathing through the last of the contraction. “This one was a bit more painful than the other ones.” 

They stayed like that for a while, Lexa occasionally filling the bath with warm water so they wouldn’t get cold. Clarke’s contractions came about every 15 minutes, the last one always a little bit more painful each time. 

“I think they’re real contractions, Clarke.” Lexa said as Clarke’s body tensed up again, the blonde’s hands once again clutching Lexa’s forearms, her head leaning on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, we should get out of the bath and go to the hospital now, I’m a little bit worried.” Lexa said as she noticed blood in the water. 

They got out as soon as they could, Lexa drying off Clarke and helping her to put on her clothes. 

A little while later, they were on their way to the hospital. Lexa had sent a quick text to Raven and Octavia, letting them know that Clarke was going to have their baby soon. She felt a little guilty for sending this at 4am but she was sure the guilt would pass once Clarke was in labour. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Lexa parked her car and helped Clarke get out. Her contractions were closer together, each more painful and intense than the last.

As they arrived in the maternity ward, a midwife took them to a delivery room. As she motioned for Clarke to lie on the bed, she turned on a monitor that stood next to the bed. 

“We can monitor your baby’s heartbeat with this and look at your contractions. We need to know how frequently they come.” The midwife said as she put gel on one of the two transducers. “This is for the heartbeat. Could you lift your shirt, please?” 

Clarke did as she was asked and felt a shiver run through her as the midwife palpated her stomach. “Okay, this is a bit cold.” She said as she placed the transducer on the side of Clarke’s stomach. The sound of a steady and strong heartbeat could be heard in the room. The midwife fastened the transducer with a strap. She then took the other one and placed it higher on Clarke’s stomach. 

“Do you have a contraction now?” The midwife asked Clarke as she fastened the second transducer. Clarke shook her head and the midwife pressed a button on the machine. “Okay, so here you can see your baby’s heartbeat. It’s usually between 110 and 150 beats per minute so as you can see, your baby is doing great.” The midwife said as she pointed towards it. “And here you can see your contractions. If you have a contraction, you’ll see the number go up.” The midwife pointed towards a number next to the baby’s heartbeat. 

“I’ll leave you on this for 30 minutes and then I’ll come and examine you, see if you have any dilation yet. If you need anything, just press that red button. Okay?” The midwife said as she turned to leave the room. 

“Okay.” Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

Lexa grabbed a chair and placed it next to the hospital bed, gently taking Clarke’s hand in hers as she saw the number going up, indicating that Clarke has a contraction. Lexa doesn’t flinch when Clarke’s grip on her hand tightens.

Lexa kissed the side of the blonde’s head, whispering into her ear. “Breathe, Clarke. You’re doing so good.” 

“I’m hardly doing anything yet.” Clarke said as her contraction ended, relaxing her grip on Lexa but still holding on to her hand. 

They stayed like that. Lexa holding Clarke’s had and telling her soothing stories, reliving old memories and before they knew it 30 minutes had passed. The midwife returned and looked at the monitor. “You have a contraction every 10 minutes. Is it okay if I examine you right now?” 

Clarke nodded and lowered her sweatpants, taking off her underwear with it. As soon as it was off, she grabbed Lexa’s hand again. 

“Okay, can you open your legs a bit for me, please? I know that this isn’t very pleasant so I’ll be very gentle.” The midwife said as she took place on the bed near Clarke’s feet. 

Clarke’s body tensed up as the midwife examined her. She gripped Lexa’s hand – again – when the brunette moved closer and tried to calm Clarke by just being close to her. 

“It’s okay, Clarke. It’s nearly done.” Lexa whispered to her girlfriend. 

The midwife finished up her examination and removed her hand. Lexa’s eyes widened as she saw the bloodied glove. “Is that normal?” She asked and pointed towards the glove that the midwife had just taken off and thrown away. 

“Yes, it’s normal. Okay, Ms. Griffin, you have a 2 centimetre dilation, but your baby hasn’t descended yet. I’m sure once your water breaks that it could go rather quickly.” 

The midwife gave Clarke a pad and one of their ugly pairs of underwear. “I’m going to unhook this monitor now, everything looks fine so you don’t need it all the time. You can use the shower if you want to relieve the pain of the contractions, you can use the bath after your water breaks. I’ll come back in a few hours to give you an IV and examine you again. Once again, if there’s anything you need just press the red button and someone will come to your assistance.

Clarke nodded once more as the midwife left the room. 

“I want to walk around.” Clarke said as she moved to get out of the bed. Lexa helped her and stayed by her side at all times. Every time Clarke had a contraction she would stop moving and grab Lexa’s hands, leaning her forehead on Lexa’s shoulder while Lexa supported her, helping her get through it. 

 

Clarke started to notice a frequent pattern in her contractions. Every 3-4 minutes she had to stop whatever she was doing and had to hold on to Lexa for support. And Lexa was there for her, every step of the way. 

“Do you want to try the shower, Clarke?” Lexa asked after another painful contraction. 

“Only if you’ll stay close to me.” 

“Of course, Clarke. Come on.” Lexa tugged on Clarke’s hand, slowly walking over to the little bathroom. 

Lexa turned on the shower and helped Clarke take off her top and bra. There was a little chair in the shower where Clarke could sit on if she needed it. 

Clarke had been enjoying her warm shower when she felt something pop in her lower belly. The next thing she knows, a warmer fluid than the water of the shower runs down her legs. 

“Lex, I think my water just broke.” Clarke said as she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. 

“We’ll get you to bed and call for the midwife, maybe she needs to examine you again.” Clarke scrunched up her nose as Lexa said this. She really didn’t enjoy that. But, it was necessary and several minutes later Clarke was being examined by the midwife after Lexa explained that Clarke’s water broke. 

“You’re on 4 centimetres now, this is going along pretty great. I can feel that your baby’s head is lower than before so I suspect that you’ll give birth soon. The first 5 centimetres are the hardest, once you’ve passed those it usually goes by quickly.” The midwife said as she hooked Clarke up to the monitor again. 

Clarke turned on her side, her face near Lexa’s who was seated in the chair again. They grabbed each other’s hands and intertwined their fingers, Lexa supporting her girlfriend as another contraction ripped through her body. 

 

Ever since Clarke’s water broke, her contractions became heavier and more painful, if that was even possible. 

She whimpered and groaned as she felt another one coming. “Lex.” She choked out as her contraction reached its highest point. 

“Ssh, Clarke. It’s okay. Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this. You know you can get an epidural if you want. No one will think you’re weak if you ask for one.” Lexa whispered. She hated seeing Clarke in pain, knowing she couldn’t do anything about it. 

“No, I don’t want one. Have you seen how big that needle is? I do not want that anywhere near my body.” Clarke said after her contraction was over. 

Lexa sighed and lightly shook her head, a hint of a smile on her lips. “You’re impossible.” 

Clarke shrugged and closed her eyes. “Could you maybe try putting pressure on my lower back during a contraction?” 

Lexa hummed in agreement and did as was asked, massaging Clarke’s lower back as another contraction hit her. 

“Is this okay, Clarke? Is it better like this?” Lexa asked as Clarke whimpered, nearly crushing her hand with how hard she was holding on to it. 

“A little lower.” Clarke choked out, breathing heavily. “Fuck, this hurts.” 

Lexa placed several soft kisses on the side of Clarke’s face. “Did it help?” She asked as she sat down again, then placing a kiss on the tip of Clarke’s nose. 

Clarke nodded. “Will you do it again?” She whimpered. 

“I’ll do anything you want me to, Clarke.” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke on the lips. “You’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you.” 

 

A couple of hours filled with contractions, pain and sweating (and also crying, let’s be real) later, Clarke felt like she needed to push. 

“Lex, I need to push.” Clarke choked out during a contraction. “Oh my god, this is awful, I really need to push, Lex.” Clarke said as she squeezed her eyes shut, holding on to Lexa tightly. 

Lexa pushed the red button and in the meantime grabbed a cold washcloth, wiping it over Clarke’s forehead. She put Clarke’s hair up in a bun so it would stay out of her face. 

When the midwife came into the room, Clarke was hit by another contraction again. “Fuck, I need to push!” Clarke yelled. 

The midwife hurried over to Clarke’s bed. “Clarke, you can’t push yet until I’ve examined you. Do you hear me? Try not to push.” 

Clarke whimpered as she heard what the midwife said. “Lex, I really need to push.” She told her girlfriend, as if she could change anything about it. 

“You heard what she said, Clarke. She needs to examine you first.” Lexa whispered, helping Clarke to turn on her back again so she could be examined. 

The midwife took off Clarke’s panties and examined her. “Good news, Clarke. You’re fully dilated. Okay, I need you to push a little during your next contraction. Do you hear me?” 

Clarke nodded, her eyes shut tight. She was tired. It didn’t take long for another contraction to come through so Clarke gave in to the pressure and pushed. 

“Very good, Clarke. I’m going to install you properly so you can have this baby.” 

Not even 5 minutes later Clarke was ready. The midwife gave her instructions on how to push and Clarke did as she was told. 

 

Lexa was by her side, whispering encouraging things into Clarke’s ear. 

Clarke was breathing heavily. She’d been pushing for nearly 30 minutes now and she felt like nothing had changed. 

“I can’t do this. I’m so tired.” Clarke said as she reached for Lexa’s hand. “I really can’t do this.” 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and squeezed it. “Clarke, you can do this. You’re doing great, just a little bit more.” 

Clarke shook her head. “Lex, I can’t. It hurts.” 

“Then push the pain away, Clarke. You will get through this.” Lexa’s face was hovering above Clarke’s and she could see the pain in her blue eyes. “Just think about our baby. You’ll forget about all of the pain once you’re holding our little angel.” 

Clarke whimpered as she felt another contraction coming on. Both Lexa and the midwife were encouraging her to push as hard as she could. 

Clarke felt a lot of pressure just as the midwife said that the baby’s head was nearly born and that it would only take one more push for it to be ‘fully’ born. 

Clarke groaned in pain. “Ugh, this hurts.” 

Lexa chuckled. “I would be surprised if it didn’t. Our baby is ready to fall out, Clarke. Just one more push.” 

Clarke’s face was contorted in pain as hopefully the last contraction came through. She pushed with all the energy she had left and gasped as the pressure disappeared and a choking, wailing sound filled the room. 

The midwife placed something heavy on Clarke’s stomach and as she opened her eyes she saw her baby for the first time. 

“Oh my god, Lex.” Clarke cried out as she looked at their baby. 

“Congratulations, you have a baby girl.” The gynaecologist said as she held out scissors to Lexa to cut the umbilical cord. “The honour is yours.” 

Lexa wiped away the tears on her cheeks and took the scissors. Her hand was shaking as she cut the cord. 

Lexa looked over to Clarke and their baby and tears started rolling down her cheeks again. 

She pressed several kisses to Clarke’s lips. 

“Look at her, she’s so pretty.” Clarke sighed as she placed her hand on the back of Lexa’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s lips. Their baby was wrapped in towels and had a little hat on, her little tummy bare against Clarke’s. 

“Clarke, I need you to push a little for the placenta. After that I’ll leave you and Lexa alone.” 

It didn’t take long for the placenta to be born and once the gynaecologist and midwife were done with everything, they quietly left the room, leaving the couple to enjoy their new born baby. 

“She’s so calm.” Clarke said as she gently rubbed their baby’s cheek. Lexa sighed and looked down at her two girls. She couldn’t be any prouder if she tried. 

“Raven and Octavia have been spamming me with messages. You’re up for a picture to send to them?” Lexa asked as she checked her phone. 

Clarke nodded and looked down at their little angel as Lexa snapped a photo of the two of them. She sent them to Raven and Octavia with the caption, ‘meet our little angel, Mikayla Anya Aldaine’. 

Clarke chuckled as Mikayla started suckling on her hand. “Are you hungry, little one?” Clarke asked as she tried to get more comfortable to feed her baby. 

It took them a few seconds to figure it out, but soon enough she was suckling on Clarke’s nipple. 

“This is such a weird feeling.” Clarke said as she looked over to Lexa. “So different than when you do it.” 

She grinned as Lexa laughed and shook her head. “You’re unbelievable.” 

 

Clarke called for the midwife as soon as she was done with breastfeeding. They got to move to the maternity ward once she got cleaned up a little and they measured and weighed the baby. 

“Little Mikayla is 49 cenitmetres and weighs 3.1 kilograms.” The midwife announced just as Clarke cleaned herself up a bit and put on a new shirt. “Let’s move you to a proper bed so you can sleep a bit if you’d like. It was a long night.” 

She handed over the baby to Lexa and Lexa was so in awe as she held their baby for the first time. 

“Hey, little one. I am so glad you’re finally here.” Lexa whispered as she pressed soft kisses to the baby’s forehead. “Your mom and I are so happy.” 

Clarke took Lexa’s phone and snapped a picture of them together, Lexa looking down with adoration in her eyes.

‘Lexa’s already whipped.’ Clarke sent this picture to Raven and Octavia as well. She immediately texted them after that they’d be able to visit soon. 

Clarke laughed as she read Raven’s reply. ‘Just like her godmothers.’ And attached was a picture of Raven and Octavia with tears in their eyes because they were so happy for the couple. 

 

Once they were in the room they’d spend the next 3 days in, Clarke sighed as she looked at their sleeping baby in her little bed. 

Lexa was seated on the chair close to Clarke’s and the baby’s bed, not letting them out of her sight. 

“Lex, come lie down with me.” Clarke said as she felt exhaustion taking over her body. “She’s sleeping. Rae and O will come soon, and I’m just so tired.” 

Lexa got up out of the chair and got on the bed, her chest pressed against Clarke’s back. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I’m so proud of you, Clarke. She’s so pretty, just like her mom.” Clarke smiled as she heard Lexa’s soft voice, snuggling closer to her. 

“I’m proud of you too, Lex.” Clarke said. 

Lexa chuckled as she pressed kisses to Clarke’s neck. “I didn’t even do anything. You did all the hard work.” 

Clarke hummed as she felt Lexa’s lips on her skin. “Sleep now, you deserve it.” 

 

Raven and Octavia arrived at the hospital, rushing their way to Clarke’s room. They softly knocked on the door and opened it, halting their movements when they saw they were curled up together on the bed. It reminded them of that time when Clarke was in the hospital for her excessive vomiting. They snapped a picture again as they did all those months ago. 

Lexa woke up when she heard shuffling and soft gasps of awe. She turned her head and saw Raven and Octavia standing over the baby’s bed, admiring her. 

“Hey guys.” Lexa whispered as she removed her arms from around Clarke, careful to not wake up the blonde. 

“Lexa, congratulations, she’s really beautiful.” Raven said as she walked over to Lexa, kissing her cheek as a way of congratulating her. Octavia did the same and Lexa thanked them. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Lexa asked softly as she took Mikayla out of the bed, cradling her close to her. 

Octavia was the first to step up and took over the baby from Lexa’s arms, settling herself on the comfy chair once she held her firmly. 

“So little, so cute.” Octavia sighed as she stared at Mikayla. However, she started to wake up and wailed a little. 

That’s when Clarke woke up, hearing her baby cry. 

“Clarke, congratulations!” Raven said as she saw that Clarke was awake. She walked over to the blonde and threw her arms around her neck. 

Lexa stood next to Octavia, looking down proudly. She took Mikayla from Octavia as she started to get fussy. 

“I think someone’s hungry again, Clarke. It’s been a few hours.” Lexa said as she held their little one close to her. 

“I think you need to change her diaper first.” Clarke said and laughed as she saw Lexa’s face. “The honour is yours.” She winked at the brunette. 

“I-I don’t know how t-to do that.” Lexa stammered out. “You need to help me.” 

Raven chuckled. “Commander badass doesn’t know how to change a diaper.” 

“Shut up, Raven. Or I’ll throw her dirty diaper at your face.” 

Once the diaper was changed (more because of Clarke than Lexa), Clarke lifted her shirt to breastfeed again. 

3 days later Clarke and Mikayla were allowed to go home. And Lexa couldn’t wait to start this new part of her life with Clarke and Mikayla by her side. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up on the couch late at night. They were finally past all of the family and friends visiting and they had a quiet moment for themselves. 

Mikayla was sleeping soundly in her cot upstairs and wouldn’t wake up within the next few hours (or so they hoped). 

“I’m so happy, Lex.” Clarke hummed as she nuzzled her nose into Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa moved one of her arms so she could cup Clarke’s cheek, angling the blonde’s face closer to her. 

Lexa nearly gets lost in Clarke’s blue eyes, a soft smile gracing her face. “Me too, Clarke. You make me happy. Mikayla makes me happy. We should get a dog. Dogs make me happy, too.” Lexa added with a smirk. 

Clarke laughed and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. “Good idea.” She murmured between kisses. 

Their cuddling soon turned into a heated make out session. They hadn’t had sex since Mikayla was born and they were more than ready for it. Lexa was getting a bit tired of not being able to return the favour when Clarke blessed her with orgasms. 

At this point Lexa truly believed that she would never get used to the way Clarke’s lips move against hers, always leaving her wanting more, more, more. 

Lexa gasped into Clarke’s mouth as she felt Clarke’s hands wandering over her body, fingers grasping the material of her shirt, lifting it up. 

Lexa lifted her arms and moved slightly away from Clarke so she could take it off, followed by her bra. Lexa moaned as she felt the blonde’s hands cupping her breasts. “Clarke.” Lexa groaned as Clarke’s fingers tweaked her nipples. 

The blonde smirked at seeing Lexa closing her eyes, hands grabbing Clarke wherever she could. 

Lexa whimpered as she felt Clarke’s lips enveloping her nipple. She ran her long fingers in Clarke’s hair, tugging on it gently. Clarke moved over to Lexa’s other breast, but instead of moving her tongue over it, she lightly bit down. 

Lexa groaned and tightened her hold on the blonde’s hair. 

Clarke’s hands started fumbling with the button and zipper of Lexa’s pants. “Lex, these look great on you, but I want them off. Now.” She said in between pressing kisses to Lexa’s skin, tugging on her dark jeans. 

Lexa lifted her ass so Clarke could take them off, along with her underwear. 

Clarke gently pushed open Lexa’s legs, settling herself between them. She started with placing her lips on the soft skin of her inner thigh, inching closer with every new kiss to where Lexa wanted it the most. 

“Please, Clarke.” Lexa begged as Clarke glanced up at her, fingers slowly spreading Lexa’s slick folds. She touched the tip of her tongue against Lexa’s clit, eliciting a moan from the brunette’s mouth. 

Clarke knew how Lexa liked it the most, and it didn’t take long for her to suck on Lexa’s clit, two fingers pumping steadily in and out of her. 

Lexa moaned as Clarke alternated between licking, sucking and biting on her clit and Clarke was pleased by Lexa’s soft whimpers and moans. She felt her own wetness soaking through her underwear. 

Lexa had one hand placed on her breast, pinching her own nipple. “Clarke. Clarke, I need more.” Lexa groaned as Clarke tried to speed up, adding a third finger. “Yes,” Lexa croaked out. “Fuck.”

“Cum for me, Lex.” Clarke whispered as her fingers worked her magic on Lexa, using the thumb of her other hand to rub Lexa’s clit. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s inner walls tighten around her fingers, gently moving them as Lexa finally fell over the edge, a long moan escaping her mouth. 

Clarke slowly removed her fingers, and Lexa whimpered as she did so. The blonde moved her head closer again, lapping up Lexa’s juices with her tongue. “I will never get used to how good you taste.” Clarke brought up her fingers to her mouth and licked Lexa’s wetness off her fingers. 

Lexa was breathing heavily, a slight sheen of sweat covering her naked body. She grabbed Clarke by the arms, pulling her closer to her. Their lips crashed together and Lexa moaned into the kiss as she could taste herself on the blonde’s lips. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s shirt, lifting it up over her head. She took off the blonde’s bra, throwing it to the side. Clarke sighed as Lexa pushed against her shoulders, making her lie down on the couch. 

Lexa pressed open mouth kiss to Clarke’s neck, occasionally sucking on her skin between kisses. 

Her hands were roaming Clarke’s side, careful not to touch Clarke’s breasts too much as she knew they were a little sore and tender from breastfeeding. Clarke used the pump more than anything now, but it didn’t take away the soreness. 

However, she did caress the side of Clarke’s breasts, leaving tender kisses at the swell of her breasts. 

Clarke whimpered as she felt Lexa going lower, her lips pressed firmly against her skin. 

Clarke’s pants were the next to go and Lexa smirked when she saw the wet patch on Clarke’s underwear. 

“Clarke. You’re soaked.” Lexa said as she slid her tongue over the wet patch. 

Clarke moaned and tugged on her underwear. “Take them off, Lex.” Lexa complied and threw Clarke’s underwear somewhere alongside the other discarded articles of clothing.

Lexa didn’t waste any time, her long fingers lined up at Clarke’s entrance. 

“Ugh, Lex. Please.” Clarke groaned. Lexa moved over Clarke, pressing her lips against the blonde’s as two fingers slowly entered Clarke’s wetness. 

“Is this okay? Am I not hurting you?” Lexa asked softly as she moved her fingers at a slow pace, lips pressed to Clarke’s collarbone, lightly sucking at the skin. 

“No, go faster please.” Clarke urged Lexa on, bucking her hips, trying to get Lexa’s fingers deeper inside of her. 

Lexa complied, moving her fingers faster, curling them every now and then. Her thumb was euphoric on Clarke’s clit as she felt Clarke’s hands cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples. 

She halted her movements as she was momentarily distracted by the blonde’s hands on her breasts. 

“I’m going to cum, Lex. Please.” Clarke groaned out as Lexa felt Clarke’s muscles tighten around her fingers. 

Clarke felt a deep moan bubbling up in her throat, her eyes clenched shut in ecstasy. It’d been months since she last felt this way and she was a little embarrassed that she came so soon. 

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s, slowly pumping her fingers in and out, letting Clarke ride out her orgasm. 

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she pressed kisses all over Clarke’s face as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I love you, too, Lex.” Clarke whispered back as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, bringing her closer to the blonde. 

 

An hour later, they were cuddling on the couch again, neither of them really caring to move. Lexa was on her back and Clarke was all snuggled up to her, a blanket draped over the both of them. Clarke had her eyes closed, but Lexa could tell by the way Clarke breathed that the blonde was not asleep. 

Lexa was tracing patterns over Clarke’s lower back, her soft hands touching her skin so gently. 

“Marry me.” Lexa whispered as she looked at Clarke’s serene face. She had been thinking about this a lot. When she was a teen, Lexa always claimed she would never get married, rather spending her money on a big holiday trip around Europe instead of wasting it on a wedding. 

But then she met Clarke Griffin and her life changed completely. 

Clarke opened her eyes, blue meeting green as Lexa was still looking at her face, gauging her reaction. 

“What?” Clarke asked, not sure if she heard correctly. 

“Marry me, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa repeated, her eyes locked on Clarke’s blue ones. 

Clarke smiled as she pressed soft kisses to Lexa’s lips. 

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Lexa Aldaine.” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa in for a passionate kiss. 

When Lexa pulled away, she saw unshed tears in Clarke’s eyes. “It’s just these baby hormones still acting up.” She said as she wiped away a lone tear rolling down her cheek. 

Lexa snorted as she pulled Clarke in for another kiss. “Yeah, right. You’re a big sap and it’s got nothing to do with hormones.” 

Clarke snuggled up to Lexa again, her head on Lexa’s chest. As Clarke drifted off to sleep, Lexa couldn’t believe that she was so lucky to be this happy in life. 

Her fiancée was pressed against her side, their baby girl was sleeping upstairs and they had two idiot friends who were always there for them. 

(Honestly, what more could you want in life?)

Lexa sighed contently as she too drifted off to sleep, her arms tight around the sleeping blonde that had somehow managed to become her whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a huge thank you to greyscalerainbows for editing this. y'all should go read her stories, they're amazing! 
> 
> So, thoughts? Feedback is always appreciated, I'd love to know how I can improve my writing.  
> Thank you for all the kudos though, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Come talk to me about that new trailer (or my story, lol) on tumblr, http://alyciajsmins.tumblr.com/


	7. epilogue

_Three years later_

Clarke and Lexa were snuggling in bed, early morning sunlight peaking through the curtains, when they heard small feet padding along the floor down the hall. 

“Your daughter is awake.” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s skin, her lips pressing against her neck. 

Clarke groaned as she lightly slapped Lexa on the shoulder. “She’s your daughter too. Don’t be so mean.” 

Lexa chuckled as she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door, where Mikayla stood with a shy smile on her face. “Hey, little munchkin.” Lexa said as she motioned for their little girl to come over to their bed. 

Mikayla ran to the bed, putting up her arms so Lexa could easily lift her up and on to the bed. 

“Good morning, my little sunshine.” Clarke said as she blew a raspberry kiss on her cheek. Mikayla giggled as she made an attempt at hugging her moms. 

Lexa smiled as she looked down at her wife and her daughter and she wished life could be like this every day. Happy and and carefree, surrounded by her loving family. Unfortunately for them, life certainly wasn’t always like this. They had their ups and downs but, their love for each other and Mikayla pulled them through every time. As much as Lexa hated to admit it, so did Raven and Octavia. 

They were there every step of the way. Always looking after Mikayla when they needed some time to themselves, to be Clarke and Lexa. Somewhere between sleepless nights and dirty diapers, Raven and Octavia also found their way to each other. 

In a way it was always there, but neither one of them wanted to admit it. It was only after a particular night when Raven fell asleep on the couch with a 1 year old Mikayla resting on her chest that Octavia finally caved and admitted later that she had feelings for the other girl. 

They’ve been together happily for two years now.

Clarke and Lexa got married when Mikayla could walk on her own, so that she could be their flower girl. It goes without saying that not a single tissue went unused. Raven and Octavia were, of course, maids of honour and it was the best day of their lives. The weather was amazing, which was really needed for a wedding that took place outside, Clarke and Lexa both looked amazing in their wedding clothes and Lexa’s cheeks hurt so bad from smiling when Clarke said her vows followed by “I do.”

There were even more tears when Clarke and Lexa said goodbye to Mikayla when they left for their honeymoon. 10 days was a long time without their baby around but they knew she was in good hands with Raven and Octavia. 

 

Lexa sighed and looked over at Mikayla, asleep between her and her wife. “She looks just like you.” Lexa said as she wiped the little girl’s brown hair out of her face so she could look at her. “She has your eyes. She has your nose. She has your lips. I’m so happy she looks like you.” 

Clarke smiled at Lexa, and Lexa swears she will never get used to Clarke smiling at her. After all these years she still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever Clarke was near and did something silly like smile or trip over her own feet. 

Clarke leaned over their sleeping girl, careful not to put any pressure on her and softly kissed Lexa on the lips, her hand grabbing Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer. 

“I love you.” The blonde whispered against Lexa’s soft lips. 

“I love you, too.” Lexa whispered back, pulling Clarke in for another soft kiss. 

\----------------------------------

_“Lex, hurry up, come over!” Clarke shouted as she kept her eyes trained on Mikayla, swaying chubby baby legs keeping her up. “I think she’s going to take her first steps, hurry up Lex or you’ll miss it!”_

_Lexa came running into the living room tripping over her own feet in the process. She took the empty space next to Clarke on the floor, her eyes now trained on their daughter as well._

_Mikayla just stared back at them, blue eyes wide with fascination. She tentatively took a few steps, all the way holding herself up on the couch, until she finally let go and took a few steps all on her own._

_Clarke was filming the whole thing with her phone, barely containing her excitement. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand, squeezing it as tears welled up in her eyes._

_“Clarke, she’s walking.” Lexa said in awe as Mikayla took a few more steps towards them, swaying lightly._

_Lexa held out her arms and Clarke moved so she could film how their little girl was going to walk in her mother’s arms._

_Lexa couldn’t contain her squeal as Mikayla did, grabbing the little girl under her armpits and lifting her up in the air, then cuddling her close to her chest._

_Clarke stopped filming and walked over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her wife and her daughter. “She sure is.” Clarke finally answered as Lexa lowered her down on the floor again, Mikayla immediately pulling herself up on the couch again desperate to walk on her own again._

_Clarke chuckled as Mikayla took more steps, from one couch to the other, then back to them._

_Clarke quickly sent the video to Raven and Octavia (the lovebirds were on their first holiday together) and she smiled when they replied that they were really proud of their goddaughter and that they would visit as soon as they got back to see it with their own eyes._

_It was all going great, until the next day she fell down while trying to walk to Lexa._

_She didn’t try walking again for two weeks._

_However, when Raven and Octavia finally came to visit, Mikayla got so excited about seeing them again, that her chubby legs moved on their own accord towards the two girls._

_Raven smiled and Octavia nearly squealed when she saw her walking and quickly scooped her up when she was close enough._

_When it was time for her nap, Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Octavia sat down with a bottle of wine as Raven and Octavia told them about all their adventures from their trip to Hawaii. And Clarke and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh when Raven told them how excited Octavia got when she received the video of Mikayla walking that she showed it to a staff member at their hotel while continuously shouting ‘that’s our goddaughter!’_

\-------------------------

Lexa was making pancakes for her favourite girls when she heard the front door opening and closing. She was just about to go look when Raven and Octavia barged into their kitchen, hands intertwined and big smiles on their face. 

“Pancakes!” Raven exclaimed as she went to grab one but was stopped midway when Lexa slapped her hand away. 

“They’re for Mikayla, don’t touch them. You’ll get some later after we’ve taken her to school.” Lexa said as Raven rubbed her hand. 

Octavia grabbed her ‘hurt’ hand and peppered it with small kisses. “Don’t take Kay’s pancakes, Rae.” 

“Aunty Rae, aunty O!” Mikayla said as she smiled up at her two favourite aunties. “You can have a pancake, aunty Rae.” She mumbled as Clarke fed her another piece of the pancake. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Mikayla.” Clarke said as she cut up a few more pieces for her daughter. “You know what we said about that, right?”

Mikayla nodded her head as Lexa put the last pancake on the plate, putting white sugar on it and propping it into her mouth. 

“Lex, don’t do that when your daughter is watching.” Clarke grumbled and Lexa smiled at her after swallowing herpancake. “Now please braid her hair so we can take her to school.” 

Lexa walked over to them and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips and one on Mikayla’s forehead. then one more on Clarke’s lips 9for good measure) before she went out of the kitchen an in to the bathroom to grab the brush. 

Raven was still staring at the plate of pancakes when Lexa returned and started working on her daughter’s hair. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake Raven, just eat some pancakes before you drown us all in your drool.” Lexa said with a chuckle as she finished her daughter’s hair. Mikayla’s hair was done in a few intricate braids and Lexa used a bobbypin to pin her little fringe to the side. 

“Do you want some orange juice before we leave?” Clarke asked their daughter as she finished up her pancake. Mikayla nodded and Clarke helped her drink it. 

“Time to go now, munchkin.” Lexa said as she patted Mikayla’s head. Mikayla walked over to Raven and Octavia, gave both of them a kiss and waved at them before Lexa and Clarke grabbed her hands and walked out the door, leaving Raven and Octavia alone for a good 15 minutes. 

“Well, Lexa can’t stop me from eating all of the pancakes if she’s not here.” Raven said with her signature smirk as she took another one, and grabbed another one for Octavia. 

Octavia chuckled as Raven put her pancake on a plate and put brown sugar on it, just how she liked it. 

“She’s going to kill you for eating all the pancakes.” She grinned as she put her hands on Raven’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. 

\---

Raven and Octavia spent the majority of the day at Clarke and Lexa’s house. They were cuddled up on one of the couches and Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up on the bigger of the couches, a blanket draped over them. 

They were watching a movie but Clarke fell asleep halfway. Lexa was stroking her hair, occasionally moving her hand to Clarke’s back, but she never once stopped her movements even after Clarke fell asleep. 

“You two are still so adorable and in love, even after all these years it’s still disgusting.” Raven said as she looked over at the couple, Lexa looking down at Clarke like she was her entire universe. “The hearteyes are real.” Raven added as Lexa didn’t even acknowledge what Raven said. 

“Shut up, Raven.” Lexa said as she kept her eyes on Clarke but Raven noticed a small smile gracing Lexa’s face. “You have not seen how you look at Octavia, have you?” she said as Raven grinned at her. 

 

“Probably hearteyes as well.” Raven said as she looked at Octavia and pressed kisses all over her face before looking back at Lexa, a smile on both their faces. 

“Hey Lexa, how have you guys been doing? I know it’s been a while since it happened but you haven’t tried again or really said anything about it anymore.” 

Lexa sighed as she pulled the blanket tighter over Clarke. It was silly but she hoped it would protect her from this conversation. 

“Sometimes we talk about it but we agreed on waiting a little longer because the pain is still here. The wound is still fresh. I don’t know if it will ever go away for her.” She said as Clarke stirred in her arms, as if she knew what they were talking about. Lexa felt Clarke tighten her hold on her and softly pressed a kiss against her forehead. 

“I love you.” She murmured against her skin as she too tightened her hold on her wife. 

\---------------------------

_Mikayla was two years old when Clarke and Lexa decided to have another baby. They knew that there was a chance that it wouldn’t go right from the first time, but they were still positive it would._

_After the treatment, Clarke felt like it would work again. And it did._

_Until it didn’t._

_Clarke took a pregnancy test when she suspected that the treatment worked. The test was positive and Clarke and Lexa couldn’t have been happier that there was another baby growing inside of Clarke’s stomach and that Mikayla would be a big sister soon._

_They went to the doctor for a blood test to confirm once again that she was really pregnant._

_Everything went fine._

_Until it didn’t._

_Clarke was 10 weeks pregnant when she felt a dull pain in her lower abdomen. She really didn’t think much of it as it didn’t really feel like something could be wrong. The pain was there, but it was manageable._

_Lexa was out for work and Mikayla was at Raven and Octavia’s, as Clarke had decided she was going to surprise Lexa with a romantic dinner after she came back from her work._

_Clarke shot a quick text to Lexa saying she was in a little bit of pain and Lexa said she would take Clarke to the doctor once she got back from work. She was supposed to finish in an hour._

_But they never made it to that._

_The pain soon became unbearable. To Clarke it felt like the first contractions she’d experienced when she was in labor with Mikayla. The pain had spread from her lower abdomen to her lower back._

_She pressed her phone to her ear after dialing Lexa’s number._

_“Clarke! Are you okay? I’m just on my way out.” Lexa said as she answered the phone._

_“Lex, please hurry. It hurts.” Clarke’s voice cracked and Lexa’s heart ached at hearing her wife in pain._

_“Okay, Clarke, I’m on my way now, I’ll be there soon. Stay on the phone with me.” Lexa said as she jumped into her car and drove faster than was allowed._

_Lexa could hear Clarke’s erratic breathing and whimpers through the phone._

_“Clarke, where are you?” Lexa asked as she was almost home. “Clarke!” She yelled when she didn’t get a reply._

_“Im in t-the bathroo-m.” Her voice cracked again as she spoke and Lexa’s eyes teared up._

_“There’s blood, Lex. Like a lot of blood.” Clarke choked out._

_When Lexa gothome, she immediately got out of the car, opening the front door and taking the stairs three steps at a time as she moved to the bathroom._

_“Clarke!” She shouted when she saw Clarke on the floor, curled up into a fetal position and her hands firmly grabbing her stomach._

_“It hurts, Lex. It really hurts.” Clarke was sobbing and whimpering and Lexa took in the sight before her._

_There was a lot of blood between Clarke’s legs, dripping down her legs as Lexa picked Clarke up off the floor bridal style._

_“I’m taking you to the hospital, Clarke. Please be okay.” Lexa said as she rushed down the stairs and to the car as fast as she could with the blonde in her arms._

_Clarke had one arm around Lexa’s neck and the other one was still gripping her stomach._

_“Hang on, Clarke. Everything will be okay. I know it hurts right now but you’ll be okay.” Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke heard her. Didn’t even know if Clarke was listening to her. So really, she didn’t even know if she was reassuring Clarke or herself. Probably both._

_When they arrived at the hospital, doctors immediately rushed over to her when they saw Lexa walking in with Clarke in her arms again, fresh blood still dripping and now it was all over Lexa’s shirt, too._

_When Lexa choked out that she was pregnant and that they had to help her, Lexa already knew that there wouldn’t be anything they could do. They were going to lose this baby, or even worse, they’d already lost it, and they couldn’t do anything about it._

_The doctors didn’t have to tell her. She could tell by their facial expressions._

_When everything was over and done with, Clarke had to stay overnight. To keep an eye on her, they said._

_Lexa had called Raven and Octavia to inform them of what happened. Asked if Mikayla could spend the night with them as Lexa wasn’t going to leave Clarke’s side. Wasn’t going to leave her alone all night to deal with this._

_There were a lot of tears when the doctor came in later and told them both what happened: Clarke had had a miscarriage. They lost their baby. Cramps and bleeding would stay for a while, but Clarke was hooked to an IV and if she needed pain relief, she would only have to ask._

_They made it sound as if it was nothing. As if they didn’t just lose their baby._

_No one had prepared them for this. No one had told them this was something that could happen. Of course they heard about it happening before, but they never thought it would happen to them._

_“I’m sorry.” Clarke croaked out. “I’m really sorry, Lex.” She added as Lexa got in the small hospital bed, wrapping her arms around Clarke, pulling her close._

_“Sh, Clarke. This isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself. Don’t say sorry. This is not your fault.” Lexa whispered, her mouth close to Clarke’s ear. “It’s not your fault, you hear me?”_

_“But it is. It’s my fault. What did I do for this to happen?”_

_Lexa tightened her hold on her wife and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. “You heard the doctor, Clarke. Nothing that you did caused this. It’s not your fault, these things just happen. We don’t know why, Clarke. Please remember that it is not your fault.” Lexa said as she wiped away her tears. She needed to be strong. For Clarke. Clarke needs her right now, she can’t afford to be weak._

_“It hurts.” Clarke cried in Lexa’s neck, getting as close to Lexa as she could._

_“I know it does, Clarke. But we’ll get through this, you and I. We’ll be okay.” But Lexa knew Clarke wasn’t just talking about physical pain. “We’ll get through this.”_

_When Clarke and Lexa came home after that, they didn’t let go of Mikayla for hours._

\-------------------------

There were days when Clarke still felt the pain of the miscarriage. It has been a little over a year but sometimes she felt it like it was only a week ago. 

On those days she didn’t have the strength to leave her bed. Lexa could always tell when it was one of Clarke’s bad days, even before the blonde woke up. 

Those were the days Lexa took care of Mikayla, taking her to school if need be, whispering to their little girl how mommy felt sick and that she wouldn’t be going with them to school. That’s something they would always do together, taking her to school the only exception being when Clarke was having a bad day. 

They didn’t happen that often but too often for Lexa’s liking. They’d had a really bad fight when Lexa suggested they should try again for another baby. 

Clarke had said some things she didn’t mean, and Lexa stoic as ever, just stood there taking it. She knew that Clarke needed to get it out of her system and that they would be okay again afterwards. 

Of course Lexa was right, but Clarke still banished her to the couch for two days. 

 

After their fight Lexa didn’t dare bring it up again, letting Clarke decide when and if she would want to try for another baby.

So when a few months later, as they were taking a bath together, Clarke nestled between Lexa’s legs and leaning on her chest, uttered the words, “How about we try for another baby?” Lexa felt the most relieved she had in months knowing that Clarke was slowly getting over it and that she was ready to move on. 

“Are you sure? Are you ready?” Lexa asked Clarke. She had to be sure that she was ready, she didn’t want the blonde to rush into this.

“Yes, I’m ready. I will never forget our little angel up in heaven, but I’m ready.” Clarke said as she pressed soft kisses on Lexa’s wrists. 

Another few months later (cause Clarke wasn’t as ready as she thought, after all) they made an appointment for a third IVF treatment. 

And this time, Clarke made sure she wouldn’t do anything wrong. 

\---------------------------

_When Mikayla turned two and a half years old, it was time for her to go to school._

_Clarke was really dreading this moment, she was so used to having Mikayla around her all day._

_Lexa had to drag Clarke out of bed that day. “What if we pretend its not yet time for her to go? Do you think that could work?” Clarke had mumbled as Lexa took the duvet off the bed, leaving Clarke in the cold morning air._

_“Come on, Clarke. We agreed for her to go to school today. It’s only a half day, she’ll be back before you know it.”_

_“Why are you being so heartless? How can you just say that?” Clarke asked as she got out of bed and kissed Lexa on the lips._

_Lexa grinned as she placed her hands on her hips, lightly squeezing it. “If you’re good now I will reward you later when we have the house to ourselves.” Clarke groaned as Lexa moved one of her hands lower, cupping Clarke’s sex._

_“Be good and you’ll get more of this.” Lexa said as she moved Clarke’s panty to the side, her fingers touching Clarke’s aching clit._

_“Mommy!” they heard Mikayla yell and Lexa swiftly removed her hand, bringing Clarke’s underwear back into place._

_Clarke groaned as she looked at Lexa’s smug face. “You’ll pay for that later.”_

_Lexa laughed as she turned around to leave the room, “Of course, Clarke. I’m looking forward to it.” The brunette said and she winked at Clarke before leaving the room and going to Mikayla’s room down the hall._

_An hour later, after Clarke hugging Mikayla and pressing kisses all over her face (Lexa nearly lost her patience cause she was only trying to get their daughter ready but Clarke kept interrupting her to ruffle her hair or press another kiss to her forehead or tickle her, honestly, Clarke is lucky Lexa loves her), they were ready to leave._

_They had a small backpack packed for her with her favourite cookies in and orange juice. She would only be staying for half a day so she didn’t need much._

_“Come on, sweetie. It’s time to go.” Lexa said as she took one of Mikayla’s hands into her own. Clarke took the other one and together they walked out the door, Lexa buckling Mikayla in her car seat._

_Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement as Clarke climbed in on the backseat, taking place next to Mikayla, firmly holding the little girl’s hand._

_“Shut up, Lexa.” Clarke mumbled as she looked at her daughter, not ready to let her go just yet._

_“I’m not saying anything, Clarke.” Lexa smirked at her as she started the car and took off._

_About 10 minutes later, they arrived at their destination and Clarke let out a deep sigh._

_“Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa asked as Clarke made no move to let go of Mikayla’s hand or to get out of the car._

_“Yes.” Clarke whispered as she looked up at Lexa, her blue eyes glossy as she was ready to cry._

_“Come on, Clarke. We’ll do this together. You ready, Mikayla?” Lexa asked as she unbuckled her from her seat._

_“Yes!” Mikayla exclaimed, even though she didn’t really know what was happening. But she was always excited, even if they were just taking a trip to the store. (Raven and Octavia love to take her out for a drive around town, honestly, she’s always so happy in the car)._

_Lexa lifted Mikayla up out of her seat and decided to just carry her inside the school. That way she had her daughter close to her these last few minutes. (She was not going to cry, she told herself)._

_They said hi to the teacher and gave Mikayla’s little backpack to her, and the teacher left them to say goodbye after agreeing they would pick her up again at 1pm._

_Clarke was already sniffling as Lexa put Mikayla on the ground. She was looking at her mam with wide eyes as she went over and hugged her. “No cry, momma.” Mikayla said as she tugged on Clarke’s hand._

_Clarke sighed and smiled at her. “I’m just a little sad that you’ll be here with other kids having fun, little munchkin.”_

_Mikayla giggled and kissed Clarke on the cheek. “I love you, mommy.” She said and in the meantime she looked over at Lexa, tugging on her hand as well. “And you, mommy.”_

_Lexa smiled and tapped her cheek. “Give me a kiss, little monkey.”_

_Mikayla pressed her tiny lips against Lexa’s cheek and threw her arms around her neck. “Be good today, show them that you’re a big girl.” Lexa whispered in her ear and Mikayla giggled again as it tickled against her skin._

_“Okay, mommy.” Mikayla said and only when Clarke and Lexa turned around to leave did she realise that her mommies were not staying with her._

_The teacher already expected this and took a hold of Mikayla’s hand, effectively trying to get her to the other kids to play._

_Clarke and Lexa linked their hands together and didn’t look back as they heard Mikayla call out for them, it broke their hearts but they knew it was better for Mikayla – and for them – that they didn’t look back._

_And when they got outside and Clarke looked at Lexa, the blonde saw tear streaks on the brunette’s cheeks. “Do you still think this was a good idea?” Clarke said as she smiled through her tears at Lexa. Clarke pushed Lexa up against the car and put her arms around her wife’s waist, hugging her tightly._

_“It’s only a few hours Lex, she’ll be back before you know it.” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s neck, repeating the brunette’s words from earlier that day._

_“I know, Clarke. I’m not crying.” Lexa said as she wiped her cheeks and put her own arms around Clarke’s waist. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_Clarke smiled and rubbed her back. “Lets go home so you can fulfill your promise.” The blonde winked at the brunette and together they took off towards home._

_And later, after they made love on the couch and in bed, they invited Raven and Octavia over and Clarke told them all about Lexa crying when they left Mikayla at school and Clarke was once again lucky Lexa loves her as Raven and Octavia continued to make fun of her._

_“No more sex for you, Clarke.” Lexa grumbled as Raven and Octavia didn’t stop laughing at her._

\-------------------------

“Mikayla, honey, will you please come over here?” Lexa shouted from the base of the stairs. Mikayla was upstairs in her room colouring, the drawing done by Clarke’s magical hands. 

“Okay, mommy!” Mikayla shouted back. 

Lexa waited for her as she made her way downstairs and took her hand, walking with her to the couch where Clarke, Raven and Octavia were seated. 

“Hi Aunty Rae and Aunty O!” Mikayla said as she let go of Lexa’s hand and ran across the living room to Raven and Octavia, hugging both of them. 

Raven and Octavia hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Mikayla, can you please come over here?” Clarke asked gently, holding out her hand for Mikayla to take. “Mommy and I need to tell you, aunty Rae and aunty O something.” 

“What is it?” Mikayla asked excitedly as she climbed on Clarke’s lap and put her tiny arms around her neck. 

“Are you excited?” Clarke asked Mikayla, her blue eyes wide with excitement. Mikayla nodded her head furiously and Lexa chuckled. 

“You don’t even know what we’re going to say.” Lexa added and Mikayla shrugged her shoulders. 

Raven and Octavia grinned at each other, already figured out what was to come. 

Lexa held out a little present to Mikayla. Tiny hands grabbed it as she jumped off Clarke’s lap. 

“Is this for me?” She asked excitedly. 

Lexa ruffled her brown curls. “Of course. Open it.” 

Mikayla teared open the wrapping paper and got out a tshirt. She looked really confused at it, not knowing what the black letters on it read. 

“What does it say, mommy?” She asked Lexa. 

“Why don’t you ask aunty Rae or aunty O?” Lexa said as she winked at the two brunettes. 

Mikayla turned around and walked over to Raven and Octavia, holding out the tshirt in front of her. Raven took it out of her hands as she took a look at it. “You want to know what this says?” Raven asked Mikayla as she put the shirt on on the little girl. 

“Yes!” She said, practically jumping up and down with excitement. 

“I’m the best big sister ever.” Raven read out loud and for a few moments everything was quiet. 

Confusion was written all over Mikayla’s little face as she turned around and looked at her mommies. 

Clarke smiled as she crouched in front of Mikayla. “There’s a baby in my tummy. And once it’s here, you will be a big sister.” 

Mikayla was still confused as Clarke laughed pulling her close, cuddling her. “It’s okay, little munchkin.” 

Clarke let go and stood up again as Raven and Octavia came over and congratulated them. 

“I’m glad you took a chance again, Clarke. I’m sure everything will be fine this time.” Octavia said as she hugged her best friend. “How far along are you?” 

“Just a little over 12 weeks, we’ve known for about 4 weeks now but we wanted to keep things quiet in case it went wrong again.” 

Clarke would never tell anyone but she was really scared around the 10 week mark that it would downspiral again. She was anticipating the cramps and blood dripping down her legs again. 

Luckily it didn’t happen and the gynaecologist said everything looked good on their first ultrasound. 

And as Clarke and Lexa sat down on the couch, Mikayla tugging on Raven’s hand to see the picture she was holding. The first picture of her little brother or sister. 

As Raven picked up Mikayla to take a look at the picture, pointing out what they could make out of it so far, Lexa got out another picture of their growing baby as she cuddled up to Clarke on the couch. 

As Clarke closed her eyes and sighed contently, feeling her wife’s arms around her, her best friends’ hushed voices and her daughter’s excited squeals in the background, she knew that they would be okay. 

They were always okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank my lovely wezi (greyscalerainbows) for editing all my chapters and helping me with shaping this story.   
> And I want to thank everyone that left kudos and comments. When I first uploaded this story I never expected to get so many. It truly means a lot to me and I hope you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> Part of me doesn't want to let go of this universe but I didn't want this to get extremely boring so if there's something that you really want to read that could have happened in this story (like I wrote out Mikayla taking her first steps), you can always message me on tumblr (http://alyciajsmins.tumblr.com/) and I'll do my best to come up with something and upload it here as a series. 
> 
> So thanks again, y'all are the best. All my love, xo


End file.
